


Pejzaż z drugiej strony

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skojarzenie jest przypadkowe, ale Arabella nie potrafi wyrzucić go z pamięci, dlatego podnosi się z fotela i postępuje krok w stronę drzwi.<br/>- Proszę natychmiast opuścić ten dom! - mówi głośno, może nawet za głośno, a choć wciąż pozostaje uprzejma, dokładnie tak, jak wypada córce pastora, jej oczy mówią wszystko to, czego nie zamierza dodawać: wynoś się stąd, ty łotrze, ty obszarpańcu, ty złoczyńco, nie masz prawa się tu zjawiać po tym, co zrobiliście, dlatego wynoś się stąd i nigdy nie wracaj.<br/>Ale Childermass wydaje się rozumieć, może nawet aż za dobrze; prostuje się, opierając o futrynę, i patrzy na Arabellę z gorzkim szyderstwem w oczach.<br/>- Jestem magiem - mówi spokojnie. - I obiecałem coś Jonathanowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pejzaż z drugiej strony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Arabella Strange wcale nie czuje się dobrze poza Anglią.

Oczywiście, jest wdzięczna Greysteelom za okazaną troskę: nie ma w zwyczaju grymasić i dlatego uśmiecha się, jak tego od niej oczekują, tak jak zrobiłaby to każda dobrze wychowana dama. Widzi, że sprawia im to radość: nasza Bella zdrowieje, mówią wtedy i poją ją kordiałami, częstują przysmakami, zabierają na przechadzki; robią wszystko, żeby udowodnić jej swą przyjaźń, i tak naprawdę nie zastanawiają się, czego najbardziej pragnie Arabella. 

A ona przecież wcale nie potrafi pokochać południa, czuje się obco w Padwie, Florencji i Wenecji, wszystkich tych słonecznych, jasnych miejscach, które zazwyczaj odwiedzają Anglicy, żeby zostawić za sobą wspomnienia mgły i deszczu. Może dlatego, choć ceni sobie przyjaźń Flory, wie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zdołają się porozumieć. Flora jest jak Florencja, piękna i promienna, jak mówi zresztą samo jej imię, zbieżność, którą cięty dowcip Arabelli wychwytuje niemal od samego początku; o, Flora Greysteel, otwarta i radosna, pasuje do południa idealnie. Ale Arabella, rozsądna i zdecydowana córka pastora, nie potrafi znieść ani zdrobnienia Bella – zbyt dobrze zna swoje siły i słabości, żeby cieszyły ją tanie komplementy – ani dzwonów z katedry, tak bardzo przypominających te w Utraconej Nadziei. 

– Mówcie do mnie – prosi wtedy Florę, ciotkę Greysteel, Bonifazię. – Mówcie do mnie, a może zdołam to pokonać.

Ale głos kogoś, kto nigdy nie doświadczył prawdziwej żałoby, nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć tęsknych tonów elfiej muzyki. Arabella z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem słucha radosnej paplaniny przyjaciółki i coraz silniej tęskni za kimś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać bez udawania, sztucznych uśmiechów i uciążliwej serdeczności. Jedyną osobą, która przychodzi jej do głowy, jest Emma Pole – ale kiedy próbuje wypytać o nią Florę, dowiaduje się, że jej dawna przyjaciółka wyjechała z Anglii i nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, gdzie się właściwie podziewa.

Dni mijają, podobne do siebie jak dwa odbicia w lustrze, a Arabella coraz silniej zdaje sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy: nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starała odsunąć w czasie pewne sprawy, one nadejdą i tak, odnajdą ją i nie dadzą jej zapomnieć, gdziekolwiek wtedy będzie. Któregoś dnia, w przypływie nagłego gniewu, tłucze wielkie lustro w swojej sypialni. To był wypadek, tłumaczy potem Greysteelom, choć wie, że przynajmniej doktor domyśla się prawdy. A potem znajduje starą studnię, w której widzi twarz Jonathana, i rozumie, że tego właśnie obawiała się najbardziej; pożegnanie sprawia, że nie potrafi już więcej zmuszać się do uśmiechu. I – choć woli udawać, że jest inaczej – z ulgą wita wiadomość, że Greysteelowie zamierzają wrócić do Anglii.

Kiedy dowiaduje się, że po starym domu Strange’ów w Ashfair nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad, nie zamierza zmieniać raz powziętych planów. Mimo zaproszeń Greysteelów kupuje dom w Clun, jak najbliżej miejsca, gdzie mieszkała z Jonathanem – a potem ucieka, ucieka od niechcianego towarzystwa i z ulgą zamyka się w czterech ścianach nowego domu. Rysuje dużo, o wiele więcej niż kiedyś, dawne widoki z Padwy i te obecne, z Clun; jedynym miejscem, do którego nie wraca nawet w wyobraźni, jest Utracona Nadzieja. Listy od Flory rwie na drobne kawałki i bez czytania wyrzuca do ognia; w ślad za nimi trafiają tam też listy od Henry’ego. Tak naprawdę nie ma ochoty na kontakty ze światem. Służba, którą ma – tak naprawdę tylko dwie osoby, kucharka i pokojówka – pamiętają ją jeszcze z czasów sprzed Londynu i nie oczekują od niej niczego, czemu nie umiałaby sprostać.

To nie nieobecność Jonathana doskwiera jej najbardziej – zdążyła się z nią oswoić przez wszystkie lata spędzone w Londynie, kiedy mąż niemal nie zauważał jej obecności, zajęty swoimi księgami – ale świadomość, jak wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu. Tu, w ciszy małego miasteczka, jest prawie tak, jakby nie wyjeżdżali w ogóle, nie poznawali Gilberta Norrella, jakby nic z tego, co odebrało jej Jonathana, wcale się nie wydarzyło. Na prowincji łatwiej pielęgnować złudzenia, odciąć się od wszystkiego, co przypomina o Utraconej Nadziei, balach i tańcach i muzyce pełnej melancholii. Wciąż ma zresztą wrażenie, że o tej ostatniej nie zapomni nigdy. 

Bywa, że wieczorami wychodzi na przechadzkę: krąży po starych, dobrze znanych drogach, próbując udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło: w tych chwilach czuje, że znowu jest młodą żoną, czekającą z utęsknieniem na powrót lekkomyślnego, ale kochającego męża. A potem trafia w okolice Ashfair, gdzie powinien stać ich stary dom, i budzi się ze złudzeń: stare ścieżki prowadzą nie tam, gdzie powinny, kończą się nagle między drzewami, wszystko urywa się nagle i niespodziewanie, tak jak skończyło się jej małżeństwo. Czasem – tylko czasem – Arabella ma wrażenie, że gdyby odważyła się pójść jeszcze krok dalej, trafiłaby na Królewskie Trakty, jak niegdyś Jonathan, i może te drogi, prowadzące wszędzie i nigdzie, pozwoliłyby jej dojść do domu, w jakimkolwiek miejscu i czasie miałby się teraz znajdować. Ale nigdy nie potrafi zdobyć się na wystarczającą odwagę: zbyt dobrze pamięta, dokąd jeszcze mogłyby doprowadzić ją Królewskie Trakty, i nie zamierza ryzykować powrotu do Faerie.

Któregoś wieczoru znajduje ją kot Jeremy’ego Johnsa. Poznaje go bez najmniejszych wątpliwości: bure zwierzątko z bielmem na oku i odgryzionym kawałkiem ucha podchodzi do niej, łasząc się przyjaźnie, a potem daje nura w ciemność i znika nie wiadomo gdzie. Przychodzi potem od czasu do czasu do jej domu, może w przerwach między wędrówkami po innych światach, a pouczona przez Arabellę kucharka zawsze ma dla niego kilka smacznych kąsków. 

Poza odwiedzającym ją kotem elementów wiążących ją z przeszłością jest coraz mniej, ale przestaje jej to przeszkadzać: może czas pogodzić się z tym, że wszystko się zmienia. Nawet wspomnienia o Utraconej Nadziei, chociaż nie gasną – tak naprawdę Arabella wątpi, że zgasną kiedykolwiek – tracą swoje ostre kształty, rozmywają się powoli w jej pamięci, jak ukryte za gęstą angielską mgłą. Nawet myśli o Jonathanie nie bolą już tak bardzo jak kiedyś. Cisza prowincji leczy rany o wiele lepiej niż ostre południowe słońce. 

Czasem wypytuje służące o plotki na swój temat i dziwi się sympatii, jaką darzą ją sąsiedzi. W Clun mówi się, że wdowa po Jonathanie Strange’u jest podobno nieco ekscentryczna, ale jej ojciec, stary Woodhope, był przyzwoitym człowiekiem i Arabella wdała się właśnie w niego. Żyje przecież spokojnie, nie wywyższa się ponad innych i chociaż nie chodzi do kościoła, daje wystarczająco duże datki na dobroczynność, więc może lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju. Ostatecznie, jak szepczą między sobą mieszkańcy Clun, z magami nie ma żartów, a kto wie, czego zdążył nauczyć Arabellę Strange jej zmarły mąż, zanim dostał pomieszania zmysłów.

*

Wszystko zaczyna się pewnej jesiennej nocy, kiedy Arabellę wyrywają ze snu krople deszczu, uderzające miarowo o okno sypialni. Chwilę później zegar wybija trzecią nad ranem; to zbyt wcześnie, żeby wstać, i zbyt późno, żeby szukać czyjegoś towarzystwa. Ale Arabella nie sypia ostatnio zbyt dobrze i wie, że nawet jeśli zostanie w łóżku, i tak nie uda jej się zasnąć; dlatego ostrożnie zapala świecę, na ramiona zarzuca szal i jak najciszej schodzi na dół, do salonu. Cały dom jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie, a Arabella nie ma ochoty obudzić ani kucharki, ani pokojówki: woli nie słyszeć zatroskanych pytań, nie widzieć współczujących spojrzeń. Zdaje sobie sprawę, co ludzie mówią o wdowie po Strange’u, i nie zamierza dawać nikomu kolejnych powodów do plotek. Siada w fotelu przy oknie i sięga po książkę: trzecia w nocy to zła godzina, pełna wspomnień, o których wolałaby nie pamiętać, dlatego najlepiej jest zagłuszyć myśli i tęsknoty, dopóki jeszcze można.

Kiedy książka wypada jej z ręki, a Arabella niemal zasypia w fotelu, zza krawędzi snu słyszy czyjeś kroki. Jeszcze nie do końca przytomna, podchodzi do okna: wielki czarny koń krąży wokół domu, niezgrabnie uderzając kopytami o rozmiękłą ziemię. Kelpie, myśli Arabella z przerażeniem i po chwili wyśmiewa w duchu własne obawy; to niewiarygodne, jakie myśli nawiedzają człowieka o trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy zacierają się granice między snem a rzeczywistością: zwierzę pewnie uciekło ze stajni sąsiada i szuka teraz powrotnej drogi do zagrody. I rzeczywiście, koń znika w ciemności, ale po chwili na jego miejscu wyrasta równie czarna sylwetka mężczyzny. On też wydaje się bardziej widziadłem ze snów niż kimś rzeczywistym: ciemne, potargane włosy spływają mu na ramiona, a poły płaszcza falują w rytm zamaszystych kroków. Zjawa idzie prosto w stronę drzwi i Arabella cofa się w głąb pokoju, poprawia szal na ramionach: nie umie opanować nagłego chłodu, który ją ogarnia. Jest tak, jakby upomniały się o nią zaświaty, chociaż nie wie, czy widmowy mężczyzna jest posłańcem Jonathana czy może Faerie.

Po chwili drzwi otwierają się z cichym skrzypnięciem – służba nigdy nie pamięta, żeby zamknąć je na noc, bo w okolicy nie ma przecież żadnych zagrożeń – a światło pada na twarz mężczyzny. Arabella tym razem rozpoznaje go bez najmniejszych wątpliwości i ma ochotę wyrzucić go za drzwi, bo jeśli kiedykolwiek istniała osoba naprawdę bliska Gilbertowi Norrellowi, człowiekowi, który zniszczył Jonathanowi życie, jest nią właśnie John Childermass. I to nie do pomyślenia, żeby ten dziwny służący, szara eminencja największego wroga jej męża, stał w progu owinięty płaszczem mokrym od deszczu i czekał nie wiadomo na co, zupełnie jak niegdyś Jonathan, kiedy po bitwie pod Waterloo wrócił wreszcie do Anglii: miał w oczach to samo wejrzenie, pełne tęsknoty, czujne i całkowicie nie z tego świata. Skojarzenie jest przypadkowe, ale Arabella nie potrafi wyrzucić go z pamięci, dlatego podnosi się z fotela i postępuje krok w stronę drzwi.

– Proszę natychmiast opuścić ten dom! – mówi głośno, może nawet za głośno, a choć wciąż pozostaje uprzejma, dokładnie tak, jak wypada córce pastora, jej oczy mówią wszystko to, czego nie zamierza dodawać: wynoś się stąd, ty łotrze, ty obszarpańcu, ty złoczyńco, nie masz prawa się tu zjawiać po tym, co zrobiliście, dlatego wynoś się stąd i nigdy nie wracaj.

Ale Childermass wydaje się rozumieć, może nawet aż za dobrze; prostuje się, opierając o futrynę, i patrzy na Arabellę z gorzkim szyderstwem w oczach.

– Jestem magiem – mówi spokojnie. – I obiecałem coś Jonathanowi.

Dźwięk imienia męża zaskakuje ją na tyle, że nie wie, co powiedzieć; jest coś niewłaściwego w tym, że zaniedbany służący mówi tak poufale o kimś, kto kiedyś był przyjacielem jego pana, ale też w Childermassie zawsze było coś, co wymykało się zdrowemu rozsądkowi, mógł więcej i potrafił więcej od każdego innego służącego, więc może i tym razem nie powinna czuć się zdziwiona. Przygląda się uważnie posępnemu mężczyźnie, który wygląda jak duch z wrzosowisk, i jest w stanie uwierzyć nawet w to, że zna się na czarach. To wszystko nie tłumaczy jednak celu jego wizyty, nie po tym, co się wydarzyło, kiedy Jonathan razem z Gilbertem Norrellem zniknęli – jak jej powiedziano – w smudze czerni w jakimś innym świecie, może nawet w zaświatach. A teraz on przychodzi, opowiada o jej mężu i ma czelność oczekiwać, że wpuści go do domu, jakby był kimś bliskim.

– Cokolwiek to było, nie zauważyłam, żeby mu pomogło – rzuca chłodno. Nie ma już ochoty ukrywać, że nie lubi Childermassa; nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałaby się wdawać z nim w rozmowę o trzeciej nad ranem, w nocnym stroju i przy wypalającej się powoli świecy. I jeśli nieuprzejmość wystarczy, żeby pozbyć się natręta, nie widzi powodów, żeby się nią nie posłużyć.

Ale zaskakuje ją reakcja Childermassa: mężczyzna garbi się lekko, jakby jej słowa uderzyły w jakimś czuły punkt, o którym Arabella nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia.

– Pani Strange – mówi powoli – obiecałem mu, że zajmę się jego magią, jeśli poniesie porażkę. Że pokażę całemu światu, jak ją rozumiał i do czego zmierzał. Chciałem obejrzeć jego notatki, rzeczy, wszystko, co po nim zostało.

– O trzeciej w nocy? – parska Arabella. – I pewnie najlepiej bez mojej wiedzy, jak rozumiem? Że też akurat musiałam się obudzić, to dopiero prawdziwy pech.

– Że też akurat nie zabrałem ze sobą eteru – rzuca kąśliwie Childermass, unosząc brwi. – To o wiele większy pech, pani Strange.

Arabella wbrew sobie musi przyznać, że mimo rosnącego gniewu potrafi docenić celną ripostę: nigdy nie posądzałaby ponurego i małomównego Childermassa o podobne umiejętności. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy; mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie.

– Proszę wrócić o dziesiątej, to porozmawiamy – rzuca sucho Arabella. – A wcześniej doprowadzić się do porządku.

*

Następnego ranka rzeczywiście pojawia się znowu, punktualnie o dziesiątej, tak jak mu powiedziała. Nie wygląda już jak widmo, może bardziej jak ktoś, kto podróżował przez większą część nocy i dawno nie miał okazji się wyspać we własnym łóżku: płaszcz wciąż ma w nieładzie, ale przynajmniej związał włosy. W dziennym świetle wydaje się mniej groźny, szczuplejszy i bledszy, z podkrążonymi oczami i zmęczoną twarzą wreszcie jest normalnym, niepozbawionym słabości człowiekiem: teraz czuje, że nie musi się go bać. Co nie oznacza oczywiście, że nabrała ochoty, żeby z nim rozmawiać. Wciąż jest przecież Childermassem, dawnym służącym Gilberta Norrella, ich największego wroga, dokładnie tak, jak pokazał im pierwszy czar Jonathana wiele lat temu. Nie ma powodu, żeby wierzyć, że jest inaczej.

Arabella obserwuje przez okno na piętrze, jak nadjeżdża na swoim czarnym, wielkim koniu, jak zeskakuje z siodła i podchodzi do drzwi. Przez chwilę walczy z chęcią, żeby zawołać pokojówkę i wbrew obietnicy zakazać mu wejścia, może wymigując się chorobą, ale zdążyła już poznać go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że to go nie powstrzyma: Childermass zrobi, co będzie chciał, nieważne, czy z jej pozwoleniem, czy bez niego. Jej pozwolenie może co najwyżej uratować przed zniszczeniem wszystkie znajdujące się w domu bibeloty, gdyby postanowił pewnego dnia bez jej zgody i wiedzy przeszukać pokoje.

Poza tym i tak jest już za późno.

Schodzi na dół i spokojnie siada w fotelu, nie zamierzając okazywać, że czekała na jego wizytę, chociaż ma wrażenie, że Childermass i tak doskonale o tym wie: patrzy na nią trudnym do rozszyfrowania spojrzeniem, na poły kpiącym, na poły czujnym, i nonszalanckim gestem splata ramiona na piersi. Nie siada, nawet kiedy Arabella wskazuje mu fotel niedaleko swojego, ale podchodzi bliżej – teraz znów można się go obawiać – i nachyla się nad nią. Jego ciemne oczy przewiercają ją na wylot.

– Obiecała mi pani, że pokaże mi pani jego notatki, pani Strange – mówi twardo, z naciskiem, jakby był przyzwyczajony do wydawania poleceń; zadziwiająca rzecz u służącego. Coś w jego twarzy, coś upartego i aroganckiego, mówi jej, że nie podda się tak łatwo. Ale ona, Arabella Strange, jest przyzwyczajona do radzenia sobie z równie kłopotliwymi mężczyznami – nie sądzi, żeby Childermass, mimo swojej ponurej powierzchowności, był trudniejszy do okiełznania od Jonathana czy nawet Henry’ego – i dlatego nie zamierza pozwolić mu na zbyt wiele. Prostuje się na fotelu i przybiera wyniosłą minę.

– Nie, obiecałam, że porozmawiamy – odpowiada chłodno.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

– Wychodzi prawie na jedno – zauważa ze spokojem. – Tak czy inaczej, będę wdzięczny, jeśli poświęci mi pani trochę czasu.

Arabella nie ufa mu ani przez chwilę, uprzejmość wypowiedziana takim tonem przypomina szyderstwo, ale nie zamierza dać się sprowokować.

– Nie, nie sądzę, że będziesz, Childermass, ale to i tak nic nie zmienia – stwierdza lodowato. – Nie ma żadnych pamiątek. Wszystko zniknęło, oba domy, rzeczy, notatki, nawet jego ubrania. Zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniał.

Childermass wydaje się zaskoczony, jakby nie przewidział takiej możliwości. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, a na jego czole pojawia się głęboka zmarszczka, ale nie próbuje pytać o nic więcej. Zamiast tego opada na fotel i, całkowicie ignorując Arabellę, wyciąga z kieszeni płaszcza talię kart. Rozkłada je na biurku i szybko przebiega po nich wzrokiem.

– Nie mówi mi pani całej prawdy, pani Strange – zauważa, uśmiechając się kwaśno. – Choć przyznam, jest pani umiejętna, o wiele bardziej większość tych, z którymi miałem do czynienia, ale kart pani nie oszuka, nie do tego stopnia.

Tym razem to Arabella czuje się zaskoczona. Patrzy na tego dziwnego człowieka, który jest i nie jest służącym, jest i nie jest magiem – i nie ma pojęcia, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Wystarczająco długo szukała śladów po Jonathanie, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystko zaginęło, i nie rozumie, na jakiej podstawie ktokolwiek może twierdzić, że jest inaczej. No, chyba że byłby kotem Jeremy’ego Johnsa.

– Są jakieś notatki, widzę to wyraźnie – mruczy Childermass pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do niej, i z irytacją zbiera talię ze stołu. – Ale nawet karty nie są w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują. Co pani z nimi zrobiła, pani Strange?

Arabella rozkłada ręce.

– Powtarzam po raz ostatni, nie zostało mi nic, ani tu, ani w Londynie. – Marszczy brwi i nagle podnosi głos. – Proszę przestać mnie nękać! Zresztą nawet gdyby zostało mi cokolwiek po nim, myślisz, że w ogóle zdecydowałabym się ci zaufać, Childermass? To wina Norrella, Norrella i twoja, nie mam śladu po mężu, śladu, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniał, a ty – ty...

Karty wysypują się z rąk Childermassa; zbiera je pospiesznie, a Arabella ma wrażenie, że upuścił je tylko po to, żeby ukryć zmieszanie. To nie pasuje do Childermassa, którego pamięta, aroganckiego i bezwzględnego, i nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego zareagował w taki nieoczekiwany sposób. A kiedy wreszcie mężczyzna decyduje się odezwać, jego głos jest zduszony i ściśnięty, jakby właśnie podjął jakąś decyzję.

– Ma pani srebrną misę?

Arabella kiwa głową, pamięta to zaklęcie jeszcze z czasów Jonathana i chociaż nie ma pojęcia, do czego naprawdę zmierza Childermass, woła pokojówkę. A potem podchodzi do naczynia i nachyla się nad nim, kiedy mężczyzna rzuca zaklęcie. Woda drży lekko, ale obraz pozostaje niezmienny, w srebrnej misie odbija się jedynie sufit i twarz Arabelli. Childermass kilkakrotnie mruga oczami, przyglądając się uważnie naczyniu, aż nagle oddycha z ulgą, a z jego twarzy znika część napięcia; teraz wydaje się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, myśli zaskoczona Arabella.

– Nie wiem, czy magia chciała mi zdradzić, gdzie są te notatki – mówi Childermass powoli. – Ale i tak nie mógłbym dostać jaśniejszej wskazówki.

– Dlaczego? – prycha Arabella. – Przecież nic tam nie zobaczyłeś.

Childermass powoli kręci głową, a w jego oczach pojawia się coś dziwnego, jakaś emocja, której Arabella nie potrafi rozpoznać.

– Pani naprawdę nie rozumie, pani Strange? To pani jest notatką, której szukam. – Patrzy na nią z powagą. – Jego ostatnim listem do mnie.

*

Childermass przyjeżdża codziennie, wypytując ją o związane z magią sprawy, o których Arabella tak naprawdę nie ma zbyt wielkiego pojęcia; to bezcelowe, mówi mu każdego wieczoru, przypominając, że jest zaledwie żoną Jonathana, a nie Jonathanem we własnej osobie. Childermass krzywi się wtedy i nie odpowiada, jakby te słowa były dla niego szczególnie przykre. Ale po kilku dniach, kiedy siedzą w salonie, a stół zarzucony jest stertą zapisków, zdradza jej o wiele więcej.

– Jest taki człowiek – wzdycha, biorąc do ręki rysunek i patrząc na niego posępnie. – Vinculus. Chociaż nie, właściwie nie człowiek. To żywa księga Króla Kruków.

Arabella nie rozumie, co mają oznaczać te słowa; oczywiście, słyszała o Vinculusie z ust Jonathana, pamięta nawet zaklęcia, które od niego kupił, ale nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie człowieka, który jest księgą, którego skóra niesie wiadomość od Króla Kruków. Nawet jeśli niejeden raz doświadczyła na sobie magii, ta opowieść wydaje się jej nieprawdopodobna.

– Na skórze ma wypisane symbole przepowiedni – tłumaczy Childermass, pokazując jej kilka szkiców. – O, dokładnie takie. Zmieniły się na moich oczach, a potem Norrell i – waha się – i pani mąż zniknęli z tego świata.

Arabella słucha dziwnej historii o Vinculusie, znakach na jego skórze i zmieniającej się przepowiedni, a potem zerka na rysunki i z namysłem marszczy brwi.

– Nie powinieneś ich raczej rozszyfrowywać z innymi magami, a nie ze mną? – pyta ze zdziwieniem. – Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co mogą oznaczać, nigdy nie widziałam podobnych. 

Childermass wzrusza ramionami. 

– Już byłem u innych magów i nie czuję się nawet odrobinę mądrzejszy niż wcześniej. Niech zresztą próbują, jeśli chcą, oni mają swoje sposoby, ja mam swoje. – Patrzy na nią z odrobiną ironii. – Czas pokaże, czyje są bardziej skuteczne.

– Karty? – pyta domyślnie Arabella. – To te twoje karty kazały ci tu przyjść? 

Childermass nie potwierdza i nie zaprzecza, uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust w charakterystyczny, trochę szyderczy sposób, ale Arabella już wie, że miała rację. I chociaż z całej siły próbuje oddalić od siebie dręczącą ją myśl, ten półuśmiech przypomina jej Jonathana.

W miarę upływu czasu zauważa zresztą coraz więcej podobieństw: kiedy Childermass wieczorami siada razem z nią w salonie, pochylając się nad rysunkami i zapiskami, Arabella nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś dzieje się nareszcie tak, jak powinno, i po raz pierwszy od odejścia Jonathana czuje się spokojna jak kiedyś. Childermass jest tak samo nieuważny jak Jonathan, kiedy błądzi myślami po świecie tajemnic i symboli, i tak samo jak Jonathan wydaje się nie słyszeć, co do niego mówi. Arabella sama nie zauważa, kiedy któregoś wieczoru siada bliżej niego i razem z nim wpatruje się w rysunki. Childermass z nieobecną miną pokazuje jej kolejne symbole, a ona, choć wciąż nie ma pojęcia, co oznaczają, studiuje je coraz dokładniej, zauważa powiązania i podobieństwa; to zupełnie jak nauka nieznanego, od dawna martwego języka, zauważa, nie ukrywając fascynacji dziwnymi kształtami liter. Wtedy Childermass patrzy na nią ironicznie i ubolewa, że dama taka jak ona musi siedzieć w Clun, zamiast pracować razem z panami Youngiem i Champollionem nad próbami odczytania kamienia z Rosetty, niestety, to bardzo przykre, pani Strange. A Arabella tylko uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

Potem przychodzi czas na kolejne, dokładniejsze plansze z symbolami, też przerysowane ze skóry Vinculusa. Childermass waha się przez chwilę, zanim je pokaże, i po chwili staje się jasne, dlaczego: szkice odwzorowują dokładne rozmieszczenie znaków na ciele Vinculusa, nie pomijając najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Arabella przygląda się rysunkom z nieodgadnioną miną, aż wreszcie stwierdza spokojnie, że Childermass powinien był zostać raczej anatomem niż służącym. Dama nie powinna tego oglądać, zauważa Childermass, uśmiechając się nieco zgryźliwie, a wtedy ona podejmuje wyzwanie. Wytyka mu nierówne linie i kilka zaburzonych proporcji, a potem mówi coś na temat jego nieumiejętności rysowania. A kiedy widzi, że Childermass najprawdopodobniej miałby ochotę rzucić się na nią i udusić gołymi rękami, nieco zawadiacko unosi brwi i pyta, czy skoro tak dba o moralność damy, zamierza używać wobec niej przemocy.

Childermass śmieje się nieoczekiwanie; jego śmiech jest szorstki i nieco ochrypły, dokładnie taki, jakiego mogłaby się po nim spodziewać.

– Nie, zmieniłem zdanie, pani Strange, pani nie jest damą. Ale może to i lepiej.

– Powiedzmy, że uznam to za komplement – mówi kpiąco Arabella. Nie dodaje, że damy nie tańczą w Utraconej Nadziei z nieznajomym dżentelmenami – to wspomnienie, choć nieco zatarte, wciąż nie pozwala jej spać spokojnie – ani nie przyjmują pod swój dach włóczęgów. O pierwszym Childermass nie powinien się dowiedzieć, jeszcze nie, może nawet nigdy, a drugie – drugie skłania ją do zadania zupełnie nieoczekiwanego pytania:

– Childermass, gdzie ty właściwie nocujesz?

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami, jakby to był akurat najmniejszy problem, niewart drobiazgowego roztrząsania. Arabella nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że może to być równie dobrze pokój w oberży, co rabatka w czyimś ogródku. Może prędzej to drugie, nawet mimo nieprzyjemnej jesiennej pogody.

– Mam wolny pokój na poddaszu – proponuje nieoczekiwanie. – Miał być dla lokaja, gdybym kiedyś zdecydowała się jakiegoś przyjąć, ale lokaja nie ma, jak widać, a pokój dalej stoi pusty. Możesz w nim zostać, jeśli chcesz. – I dodaje po chwili namysłu, wiedząc, że Childermass nie lubi mieć długów: – Będzie nam łatwiej pracować.

Nie dostaje słowa podziękowania, zresztą nawet na to nie liczy. Childermass kiwa tylko głową, jakby rozważył jej słowa i docenił kryjący się w nich rozsądek – może to jest największy komplement, jakiego można się po nim spodziewać – a następnego dnia pojawia się z wysłużonym, podniszczonym kufrem.

Jeśli wierzyć relacji pokojówki, dobytek Childermassa prezentuje się wyjątkowo skromnie; poza kartami i starym czarnym koniem, który z bliska w ogóle nie wygląda jak kelpie, składa się nań kilka znoszonych ubrań, skrzynka z pistoletami, parę książek, trochę innych drobiazgów, niewartych nawet wspominania – i papier, mnóstwo papieru zapisanego kanciastym, nerwowym pismem. Arabella słucha, marszcząc brwi, i nie może opanować uczucia, że to niesprawiedliwe: ten człowiek, nawet jeśli stał po stronie ich wroga, był przecież wiernym i pełnym poświęcenia służącym. Teraz najwyraźniej nie stać go nie tylko na dach nad głową – Arabella ma coraz silniej graniczące z przekonaniem uczucie, że teoria o rabatce w ogródku była jednak słuszna – ale właściwie na nic i jedną wielką zagadką pozostaje dla niej to, jak sobie radził po zniknięciu Norrella. Próbuje zadać mu to pytanie, nawet kilkakrotnie, ale Childermass jak zwykle zbywa je wzruszeniem ramion.

– Było, minęło. Nie ma sensu do tego wracać. – Uśmiecha się gorzko. – I tak nie mógłbym u niego zostać, nawet gdyby nie zniknął.

– Norrell był zwykłym niewdzięcznikiem – stwierdza cierpko Arabella. – Bez ciebie nie zaszedłby tak daleko.

Childermass unosi brwi i patrzy na nią z dziwną powagą.

– Ani pani mąż bez pani.

*

Trudno pracować z notatką, która nie pozwala się odczytać, a wszystkie wysiłki wydają się z góry skazane na porażkę. Symbole zapisane na skórze Vinculusa są mgliste i nieczytelne i nie poddają się nawet jego kartom; to magia o wiele silniejsza od tej, którą on sam będzie kiedykolwiek posiadał. Childermass wie, że Jonathan, nazywając go magiem, obdarzył go kredytem zaufania, którego nie okazał się godzien. Być prawie magiem to gorsze, niż w ogóle nie znać się na magii, to jak stać jedną nogą w na jawie, a drugą we śnie: podobne rozdarcie prędzej czy później doprowadza do szaleństwa każdego, myśli Childermass i przypomina sobie, jak czuł się dawniej, kiedy nie miał jeszcze swojej talii. Teraz karty to za mało, żeby móc przejść przez lustro, a magia, której nauczył się od Norrella, nawet ta najprostsza, przestała działać. Dlatego z rosnącą frustracją zgłębia symbole Vinculusa, szukając w nich drogi na Królewskie Trakty.

Ale tak samo nie chce dawać się czytać Arabella; jest wiele rzeczy, których mu nie mówi, potrafi dochowywać tajemnic i na pewno nie zamierza mu zaufać. Childermass odczytuje z kart niektóre jej przemilczenia, do niektórych wciąż nie ma dostępu: widocznie nawet karty ulegają w starciu z silną wolą Arabelli Strange, myśli, po raz kolejny patrząc na trudny do wyjaśnienia układ.

Sam zresztą nie pozostaje jej dłużny; ma przecież tyle samo sekretów co ona, a może nawet więcej. Rzadko mówi o Jonathanie przy Arabelli, rzadko używa też jego imienia; najczęściej nazywa go tak w swojej głowie, rzucając w jego stronę słowa, które nigdy nie doczekują się odpowiedzi, i kiedy widzi Rycerza Buław, nie potrafi opanować uczucia zniechęcenia.

Rycerz Buław nie daje mu zresztą spokoju, pojawia się w każdym układzie i dręczy bezustannie, patrząc na niego arogancko spod czerwonej czupryny, zupełnie jakby próbował rzucać mu wyzwanie. Co wieczór Childermass zamyka się na poddaszu – znowu poddasze, myśli zgryźliwie, z całej siły starając się odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia, chociaż poddasze u Arabelli wygląda o wiele lepiej niż u Norrella – i układa karty na kolejny dzień. Potem długo nie może zasnąć, dlatego nerwowo krąży po poddaszu – jego pokój ma dziesięć kroków długości i sześć szerokości, zna te wymiary tak dobrze jak więzień własnej celi – i czasem próbuje sięgać w głąb lustra.

Nigdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi z drugiej strony. 

Coraz częściej układa karty w salonie, przy Arabelli. To bezpieczne, myśli, przecież i tak nikt poza nim nie zrozumie wyrysowanych na nich symboli, a już tym bardziej nie będzie w stanie powiązać ich z osobami z tego świata. Inni nie potrafili tego nigdy, ani Norrell – Childermass jest przekonany, że to właśnie dlatego jego dawny pracodawca nie był w stanie zaakceptować magii tak różnej od jego własnej – ani Jonathan; widocznie na tym właśnie polega natura jego kart. Idealna magia dla złodzieja i rzezimieszka, myśli Childermass, śmiejąc się gorzko w duchu z samego siebie: wie, że nigdy nie będzie szanowany jak Norrell ani widowiskowy jak Jonathan. Jego magia jest magią cienia i widziadła, ukryć i przemilczeń – i może dlatego nadaje się do stosowania nawet na oczach innych.

Nie docenia intuicji dawnej więźniarki Faerie.

Jest wieczór, dokładnie taki jak poprzednie, i Childermass spokojnie układa karty, nie spodziewając się zagrożenia; ostatecznie robi to już od kilku, może kilkunastu dni. Arabella siedzi tuż obok, zajęta symbolami Vinculusa, i nie zwraca na niego uwagi; tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje. Ale nagle odrywa się od rysunków, przechyla się mu przez ramię i bierze do ręki Rycerza Buław. Childermass odwraca się w jej stronę tak gwałtownie, że uderza łokciem o kant stołu, rejestruje stłuczenie przytomną częścią umysłu, ale tak naprawdę nie czuje bólu. Widzi tylko kartę – Jonathana – w cudzych rękach, przerwany układ, Piątkę Kielichów odciętą od pozostałych kart, pozbawioną połączenia z całą resztą. I może to prawda, może Jonathan jest jego jedynym łącznikiem z Królewskimi Traktami – z magią – z czymkolwiek, co mógłby uznać za istotne.

– Proszę mi go oddać, pani Strange – syczy, wyciągając stłuczoną rękę, i szybkim ruchem wyrywa Rycerza Buław z jej dłoni. – On nie należy do pani.

Ściska kartę w ręku, gniotąc karton, którym jest podklejona, i wie, że nie mówi prawdy: on należał do niej, zawsze, zanim jeszcze przyjechali do Londynu. To właśnie on, Childermass, nie ma do niego najmniejszego prawa, nie po tym, kiedy wbrew jego prośbie został z Norrellem, zamiast stanąć u jego boku. Z powrotem kładzie Rycerza Buław na stole, tuż obok Piątki Kielichów, i odruchowo wygładza pognieciony papier. Arabella patrzy na niego zmieszana, jakby miała świadomość, że przed chwilą zrobiła coś bardzo niestosownego.

– Sam je rysowałeś? – pyta cicho i dziwnie nieśmiało.

Childermass uspokaja się z trudem, rozcierając stłuczony łokieć; wreszcie wykrzywia wargi, jak to ma w zwyczaju, trochę szyderczo i trochę gorzko.

– Nie widzi pani nierównych linii i zaburzonych proporcji? – rzuca prowokacyjnie, ale pojednawczo kiwa głową. – A co z pani rysunkami, pani Strange? Przecież pani też kiedyś rysowała. – Zniża głos. – Pokazywał mi pani rysunki, te z Królewskich Traktów. 

– Jonathan pokazał ci moje rysunki? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Arabella. – Dlaczego? To Norrell cię do niego wysłał?

– Nie. – Childermass pochyla się nad stołem, mówi powoli, starannie dobierając słowa; zdania są krótkie i urywane, nie starcza mu sił, by powiedzieć coś więcej. – To było, kiedy myślał, że pani nie żyje. Odwiedziłem go wtedy. Rozmawialiśmy o magii, głównie. O Traktach zresztą też. Pani rysunki miały być w jego książce, tej, której cały nakład zniszczył Norrell. – Patrzy pytająco na Arabellę. – Ma je pani jeszcze?

Arabella kręci głową.

– One też zaginęły. Razem z jego zapiskami. – Wstrząsa się z obrzydzeniem. – Tym lepiej, nie chciałabym ich znów oglądać. I nigdy nie zamierzam wracać do rysowania.

Childermass patrzy na nią z powagą, jego ciemne oczy pozbawione są zwykłej ironii.

– To wielka szkoda, pani Strange – mówi cicho. – Były naprawdę piękne.

Arabella czerwieni się lekko i najwyraźniej nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, dlatego po prostu wstaje i wychodzi z salonu, kiwając mu głową jakby w podziękowaniu za komplement. Childermass odprowadza ją wzrokiem, przypominając sobie tamtą wizytę: odtwarza w pamięci całą rozmowę z Jonathanem, wszystko, co powiedzieli sobie wbrew jakiemukolwiek zdrowemu rozsądkowi, a także to, czego nie powiedział żaden z nich. Kiedy zamyka oczy, potrafi przypomnieć sobie nawet rysunki Arabelli. Pamięta każdy szczegół, subtelną i szkoloną linię, tak różną od jego własnych szkiców, uproszczonych i kreślonych grubą kreską; przede wszystkim pamięta jednak swoją pierwszą myśl, kiedy je zobaczył.

Jonathan mógł tego nie wiedzieć, ale on, Childermass, wystarczająco długo uczył się odczytywania rysunków, żeby wiedzieć, że te autorstwa Arabelli kryją w sobie przejścia do Faerie. Są piękne, powiedział mu wtedy, tak jak zresztą przed chwilą jego żonie, ale nie było w tym całej prawdy; wolał nie zdradzać zbyt wiele człowiekowi pogrążonemu w głębokiej żałobie. Jonathan odnalazł drogę na Królewskie Trakty i bez niego, używając lustra, ale Childermass przynajmniej nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia.

Prawie.

– Może nie wszyscy potrafią wejść na Trakty, po prostu – mruczy cicho i sam już nie wie, wobec kogo chce być uczciwy, Jonathana, Arabelli czy samego siebie.

*

Pod koniec października Henry Woodhope decyduje się po raz kolejny napisać do siostry. Nie zraża go brak odpowiedzi na kilka poprzednich listów, zna siostrę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że może rzeczywiście Arabella musiała przeżyć żałobę w samotności. Ale żadna żałoba nie powinna trwać wiecznie; może lepiej żyć bez męża, myśli Henry, niż z mężem–szaleńcem, mężem–pijakiem, mężem–magiem. To ostatnie wydaje mu się najgorszą obelgą, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wie, jak wiele złego wyrządziła magia jego rodzinie, i żałuje, że nie zaprotestował wcześniej, może nawet już wtedy, gdy Jonathan kupił kilka zaklęć od wędrownego maga; to wszystko stało się przecież początkiem tego, co ostatecznie doprowadziło go do obłędu.

Ale czas mija, a Henry czuje, że Arabella coraz bardziej potrzebuje jego towarzystwa, choć może sama nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy: Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych to zły czas, kiedy otwierają się bramy między światami, a rzeczywistością zaczyna rządzić pogańska magia; nie należy spędzać go w samotności, a zwłaszcza nie powinna tego robić młoda wdowa, która nawet nie zna miejsca pochówku swojego obłąkanego męża. Henry nie wie, co właściwie stało się z Jonathanem, koresponduje regularnie z Florą Greysteel, ale kiedy próbuje ją o to wypytać, tłumaczenia niczego nie wyjaśniają, a wręcz przeciwnie, budzą w nim jeszcze więcej pytań. Teraz jest już przekonany, że Arabella nie powinna była nigdy zamieszkać sama.

Oczywiście, korespondencja z Florą Greysteel nie jest czymś, do czego Henry zamierza się przyznawać; zna swoją siostrę wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że uznałaby to za szpiegowanie i naruszenie jej wolności, nawet jeśli robi to tylko i wyłącznie dla jej dobra.

Ostatecznie pisze do Arabelli coś zupełnie innego, niż początkowo zamierzał, i odwołuje się do jej poczucia przyzwoitości; młode wdowy nie powinny mieszkać same czy jedynie z kilkoma służącymi, podkreśla, może przydałoby się, żeby zamieszkała z mężczyzną, oczywiście bliskim krewnym, żeby nie siać zgorszenia. Jego plebania w Great Hitherden to piękne, przyjazne miejsce, wiele zieleni, lasów i wzgórz, dokładnie tak, jak lubi, i z pewnością powinno się jej spodobać. Będzie mogła zostać tam tak długo, jak tylko będzie miała ochotę, dom w Clun może przecież zaczekać.

O dziwo, po jakimś czasie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, inaczej niż na poprzednie listy i już samo to jest pewnego rodzaju osiągnięciem; tak naprawdę przestał już na to liczyć. Ale Arabella nie wydaje się podzielać jego entuzjazmu, jej odpowiedź jest uprzejma, ale sucha. Nie mam ochoty, Henry, odpisuje, jestem zbyt zmęczona na podróż, a pogoda jest zimna i deszczowa, to niebezpieczne wyruszać w drogę późną jesienią. Może kiedyś, wiosną albo lepiej latem, kiedy się ociepli, ale na pewno nie teraz. Mam zresztą swoje zajęcia i zobowiązania, nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić wszystkiego i wyjechać, sam najlepiej powinieneś to rozumieć.

Henry czyta list i zaciska wargi; kiedy to robi, wygląda dokładnie jak Arabella, oprócz krwi dzielą jeszcze wiele podobieństw, choć może nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Dlatego wie, że siostry nigdy nie powstrzymywały ani zmęczenie, ani pogoda i nie sądzi, żeby tym razem miało być inaczej: to wszystko, o czym mu napisała, to tylko kiepskie wymówki, w które nie ma powodu uwierzyć. Jedyne, co mogłoby powstrzymać Arabellę przed przyjazdem do Great Hitherden, to jej własna wola, niechęć do opuszczenia domu w Clun, gdzie najpewniej spędza całe dnie, tęskniąc za Jonathanem – tak jakby sobie na to zasłużył! – i pogrążając się w melancholii. 

To śmieszne, myśli Henry, który tak naprawdę przestał rozumieć kobiety już ze dwa lata temu, po nieoczekiwanym ślubie panny Watkins z Thomasem Pearce’em, będącym dokładnie tym wszystkim, czym nie był on sam, a więc lekkoduchem podejrzanie przypominającym mu Jonathana – i to po całym tym czasie kiedy dawała mu nadzieję, że wolałaby raczej zostać panią Woodhope! Zachowanie Arabelli wymyka się jego zdrowemu rozsądkowi dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniejsze zachowanie niedoszłej narzeczonej. I dlatego przez chwilę zadaje sobie pytanie, czy nie powinien zignorować tego pierwszego dokładnie tak samo, jak w swoim czasie zignorował drugie. 

Ale Henry bywa uparty i czasem odczuwa potrzebę, żeby postawić na swoim, jak na pastora przystało, choć okazuje to w zupełnie inny sposób niż siostra. Dlatego pakuje bagaże i rusza w drogę, pozostawiając plebanię w rękach starannie wybranego zastępcy; podróż rzeczywiście nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, ale dręczony wspomnieniami zapomina o dyskomforcie jazdy. Clun kojarzy mu się źle, pamięta obłęd Jonathana i własną rozpacz, kiedy obaj byli przekonani o śmierci Arabelli, i przyznaje sam przed sobą, że chyba jednak żałuje trochę swojego uporu. Ale jest już o wiele za późno, żeby zawrócić, kiedy na drodze tuż przed nimi zauważa nowy dom siostry.

Musi przyznać, że budynek nie wygląda tak, jak go sobie wyobrażał: oczekiwał posępnej budowli, czegoś na miarę obłędu Jonathana, ale dom jest jasny i przyjazny, wygląda niemal zachęcająco. Kiedy Henry wchodzi do środka, spodziewa się zastać siostrę nad książką, może nad rysunkami, ale na pewno nie takimi: nie rozumie, skąd u Arabelli odwzorowane z niemal anatomiczną dokładnością szkice nagiego mężczyzny, pokrytego dziwnymi tatuażami. Rysunki sprawiają, że Henry się rumieni, choć przecież nie rumieni się zbyt często; ale Arabella wydaje się całkowicie pozbawiona skrępowania. 

– Nie powinnaś oglądać takich… obrazków – mówi jej wtedy, marszcząc brwi, i patrzy na nią z przyganą, oczekując, że siostra przynajmniej spuści wzrok. Istnieją rzeczy, które nie przystoją córce i siostrze pastora, nawet jeśli jest wdową po największym magu współczesności i zdecydowanie powinna o tym pamiętać. Henry przygotowuje się właśnie do wygłoszenia kazania – nie może nie przyznać, że sprawiłoby mu to niejaką przyjemność – ale nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, gdy Arabella, zamiast się zawstydzić, z niewzruszoną miną zabiera mu z rąk nieszczęsne szkice i układa je starannie w szufladzie. 

– To przecież magiczne teksty, Henry, tatuaże na skórze maga. – Widzi jego osłupiałą minę i wybucha śmiechem. – A czego ty się właściwie spodziewałeś?

– Nie poznaję cię, Bell – mówi Henry nerwowo. – Przecież nigdy nie interesowała cię magia. Dlaczego teraz, jeśli te rysunki rzeczywiście są tym, co mówisz…

– Oczywiście, że są – mówi Arabella chłodno. Jest w niej jakiś nieugięty rys, który przypomina obłęd Jonathana i Henry czuje, że nie potrafi mieć nad nią kontroli, tak jak nie potrafił jej mieć nad szwagrem. Ale kiedy próbuje zaprotestować, z przedpokoju wynurza się posępny mężczyzna o rozwichrzonych włosach; staje w progu i milczy, marszcząc czoło. Powinnaś lepiej wybierać służących, Bell, ten wygląda, jakby zamierzał poderżnąć nam wszystkim gardła, chciałby powiedzieć Henry, ale w ponurym mężczyźnie rozpoznaje dawnego sługę Norrella – i gryzie się w język. To wcale nie był zły pomysł, żeby zatrudnić akurat jego, uznaje ostatecznie.

– Nie powinnaś zajmować się magią – zauważa, oczekując, że służący Norrella poprze jego słowa. – To zawsze źle się kończy.

Ale mężczyzna nic nie mówi, przygląda się im tylko uważnie z nieodgadnioną miną; to Arabella, ku rozczarowaniu Henry’ego, decyduje się zabrać głos zamiast służącego.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś wiedział, o czym mówisz, Henry – mówi z naciskiem i marszczy brwi. 

Dyskusja jest skończona. A kiedy Henry siada na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym, czuje ogarniające go zmęczenie: już wie, że ciężko mu będzie przekonać siostrę do czegokolwiek; jest w niej coś innego, obcego, co sprawia, że niemal zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to na pewno jego siostra, czy może kolejna sztuczka Jonathana, ostatnia przed jego zniknięciem. Jedyne, co poprawia mu humor, to świadomość, że nie jest przy niej sam: może będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc dawnego służącego Norrella. Ostatecznie przy takim panu musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś o magii; może będzie interweniował, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Przynajmniej na to liczy Henry.

*

Tak naprawdę może swobodnie działać dopiero wtedy, kiedy Woodhope śpi, a Arabella wychodzi na przechadzkę. Stara się być pomocna, owszem, ale Childermass powoli traci nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda im się rozszyfrować zapiski ze skóry Vinculusa. A skoro magia ich symboli nie zamierza być mu posłuszna, może powinien spróbować jeszcze raz użyć metody Jonathana; ostatecznie poznał sekwencję zaklęć, nie powinny być trudne, akurat te pamięta doskonale i nie potrzebuje do ich użycia żadnej księgi. Poza tym widział przecież, że to zaklęcie działa, do diabła, zadziałało wtedy aż za dobrze, żeby zdążył go powstrzymać! Dlatego może powinien próbować aż do skutku.

Siada na fotelu w salonie, ustawiając przed sobą lustro. Jego odbicie patrzy na niego posępnie, ciemne oczy z drugiej strony tafli nie wydają się ani o włos bliższe rozwiązania zagadki, a Childermass krzywi się niechętnie; oddałby kilka lat życia, żeby zamiast nich zobaczyć za szkłem fragment Królewskich Traktów. 

Może chodzi po prostu o wzbudzenie w sobie wystarczającej ilości magii, o zatarcie dystansu między światami. Jonathan najczęściej używał alkoholu, tak naprawdę używał go o wiele za dużo, ale istnieją przecież jeszcze inne sposoby, może nawet bardziej bezpieczne. Laudanum powinno być odpowiednie, myśli: nie używa go często, pamięta, że zanim jeszcze namalował swoje karty, niemal doprowadziło go do szaleństwa, ale Jonathan – a może Norrell? – mówił też, że wszyscy aureaci byli w jakimś stopniu obłąkani, więc chyba powinien zaryzykować. Z tą myślą Childermass poprawia się w fotelu, jeszcze raz patrzy w lustro i wyciąga z kieszeni kupioną kilka tygodni wcześniej buteleczkę laudanum.

Wszystko na nic. Kiedy Arabella wraca ze spaceru, buteleczka jest w połowie opróżniona, a Childermass ma problemy ze skupieniem wzroku w jednym punkcie, ale Królewskie Trakty pozostają zamknięte jak do tej pory.

– Powiedział mi, jak przejść przez lustro – mruczy Childermass, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Podał sekwencję zaklęć, wszystko. Ale to nie działa.

– Kto, Vinculus? – Arabella patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Rozszyfrowałeś te zapiski? Czy to jakieś zupełnie inne zaklęcie?

– Dwa światy – mówi cicho Childermass, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń poza Arabellą. – Widzę je czasem. Ten drugi jak z pani rysunków, pani Strange. Tych, które przepadły razem z nim.

– Królewskie Trakty – szepcze Arabella nagle pobladłymi wargami, a Childermass kiwa głową.

– To nie powinno być trudne, zrobił to kiedyś przy mnie, bez przygotowania – przeklęty idiota, myśli, przypominając sobie tamtą bezsilność – i udało mu się od razu. Widziałem, jak to zrobił, i to było proste, do diabła! Ale jest tak, jakby zatrzasnęły się wejścia. Byłem tam – nie potrafi ukryć tęsknoty w głosie – ale nie wiem, w jaki sposób, zupełnie jakby zadecydowano za mnie. A teraz, kiedy próbuję jego zaklęć, nic nie działa tak, jak powinno. Nie wiem, jak...

– Przy tobie? – Arabella unosi brwi, nagle poirytowana. – Przechodził przez lustra przy tobie?

Childermass spuszcza wzrok.

– To silniejsze od nas, pani Strange – mówi cicho. – Stamtąd nie da się wrócić, nie do końca.

– Przestań w tej chwili! – mówi Arabella ostro i Childermass patrzy na nią zaskoczony, bo choć przyzwyczaił się już do jej ciętego języka, na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu. – Co wy możecie wiedzieć o Królewskich Traktach i o Faerie, jeden z drugim, byliście tam przez chwile i nie zobaczyliście prawie nic! Ja ci powiem, jak wygląda Faerie, Johnie Childermassie, jeśli tego nie wiesz, i zobaczymy, czy będziesz dalej marzył, żeby tam wrócić!

Osłupiały Childermass słucha, jak Arabella wyrzuca z siebie potok słów, opowiadając mu o Utraconej Nadziei, o elfich tańcach i sukniach w nieistniejących kolorach, tęsknej muzyce i upiornym, magicznym odrętwieniu. Childermass drży lekko; nie tak wyglądał świat, który udało się zobaczyć jemu samemu, ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia: nie jest ważne, dokąd dojdzie, wchodząc na Królewskie Trakty; liczy się, żeby na nie wejść.

– Potrafiłaby pani narysować to wszystko, o czym pani opowiada, pani Strange? – przerywa jej w pół słowa.

– Nie – krzywi się Arabella, wyraźnie zaskoczona pytaniem. – I na pewno nie zamierzam próbować.

– A ja nie umiem – wzdycha Childermass. – Czyli pora wracać do symboli Vinculusa, tylko to nam jeszcze zostało. Może magia nie zdarzy się już nigdy.

– Przynajmniej jesteśmy rozsądni – prycha Arabella, ale w jej oczach widać cień wątpliwości i Childermass wie, że ona też rozumie.

– Nie – mówi cicho. – Przynajmniej jesteśmy tchórzliwi.

Arabella patrzy na niego z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem w oczach, ale Childermass wie, wie na pewno, że i tak nic się nie zmieni, nic się nie zdarzy. Jedyne, co im pozostaje, to niemoc, ta przeklęta niemoc dwóch zbyt rozsądnych istot, które milczą – i patrzą na siebie – i więcej nic. Bo co tak naprawdę mogłoby zostać wypowiedziane, jeśli oboje wiedzą, co mogłoby powiedzieć to drugie. I wszystko, co mogłoby być, odbija się w lustrze, przez które i tak nie przejdą, bo nawet gdyby spróbowali, i tak nie dogoniliby na nich Jonathana. Może Królewskie Trakty są tak naprawdę tylko dla takich jak on, odważnych czy szalonych – a może to jedno i to samo – którzy potrafią rzucić na szalę wszystko, serce, duszę i emocje, a tacy jak on czy Arabella zostali stworzeni tylko po to, żeby dawać świadectwo, nigdy nie uczestniczyć. Zawsze z dystansu, zawsze po właściwej, bezpiecznej stronie lustra.

Childermass wzdycha i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Słyszy, jak Arabella podnosi się z fotela i wychodzi z pokoju, i przez chwilę ma ochotę zawołać ją z powrotem, ale siły odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, dlatego nie robi nic. A potem, kiedy sam ma ochotę wstać, osiodłać Piwowara i nie wracać do tego domu przez kilka najbliższych dni, jeśli nie dłużej, z powrotem rozpoznaje jej kroki i unosi głowę: Arabella stoi przy nim, dziwnie poważna, z płonącymi policzkami i rękami pełnymi kart papieru.

– Moje szkice z ostatnich miesięcy – mówi Arabella, pokazując rysunki Childermassowi. Siada na poręczy fotela i przechyla się w jego stronę, jak mała, ciekawska dziewczynka; luźno związany warkocz trąca mężczyznę w ramię, łaskocze w policzek. Childermass kiwa głową i wyciąga rękę po rysunki: karty zdradziły mu, że nie była z nim szczera, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Akceptuje jej otwartość dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej akceptował jej zamknięcie się w sobie, bez najmniejszego komentarza.

Powoli przegląda rysunki, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozczarowania. Szkice z Padwy i z Clun są piękne, ale nie ma w nich niczego, co choć odrobinę przypominałoby przejścia do innych światów. Może to, co powoływało do życia magię na jej dawnych rysunkach, opuściło ją razem z odejściem Jonathana i Norrella, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Childermass stracił umiejętność sięgania w głąb luster – jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek ją posiadał, dopowiada ponuro. Dlatego, chociaż Arabella patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem, ponuro kręci głową.

– To się nie może udać – mówi z westchnieniem i oddaje jej rysunki. A potem, jak zwykle, sięga po karty.

*

Gościnny pokój w domu w Clun nie jest zbyt zachęcający, nawet jeśli Arabella zadbała o wszelkie możliwe wygody, żeby uprzyjemnić bratu wizytę. Tuż nad nim, na poddaszu, znajduje się pokoik Childermassa i Henry nocami słyszy kroki służącego, nerwowe i niespokojne, jakby zamiast spać krążył w koło w nocy po pokoju jak zwierzę w klatce. Sama Arabella zachowuje się równie dziwnie: kilka razy wydawało mu się, że widział ją, kiedy wracała z nocnej przechadzki, w ciemnej sukni i z rozwianymi włosami. Ba, którejś nocy nie był w stanie usnąć i kiedy zszedł do salonu, zastał ich oboje nad jakimiś dziwnymi kartami! Henry obserwuje uważnie wszystkie nienaturalne zdarzenia, wszystkie oznaki szaleństwa i już wie, że intuicja go nie myliła: przyjechał tu we właściwym momencie, może nawet w ostatniej chwili, żeby zapobiec skandalowi. 

Ten dom jest chory i obłąkany, myśli Henry, tak jak chorzy i obłąkani są jego mieszkańcy; jasna fasada i wielkie okna nie ukryją przed nim tego, co dzieje się wewnątrz. Nawet drogi wokół niego prowadzą donikąd, urywają się w dziwnych miejscach, zupełnie nie tam, gdzie powinny; zauważył to raz, gdy odważył się na spacer wokół posiadłości, i od tego czasu nie zamierza już opuszczać sam budynku. 

Domyśla się oczywiście, skąd wziął się cały ten obłęd. Nie jest w stanie zgłębić natury magii, która potrafiła przywrócić do życia jego siostrę, choć wystarczająco słyszał o wyczynach Jonathana na Półwyspie – o, opowieść o przywróceniu do życia martwych dezerterów musiała wstrząsnąć w swoim czasie całą Anglią, skoro dotarła nawet do niego – żeby obawiać się o jej duszę. 

Henry wystarczająco dobrze pamięta, jakim wstrząsem był dla niego list z Wenecji, ostatni kontakt z Jonathanem za jego życia. Właściwie mógł się spodziewać czegoś podobnego, widział, jak jego szwagier po śmierci żony stopniowo popada w obłęd, próbując wszelkimi możliwymi czarami przywrócić ją do życia – mimo całej niechęci, jakiej nabrał do Jonathana, nigdy nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że dawny przyjaciel postanowił się pozbyć Arabelli – i naprawdę starał się czytać jego listy, nawet jeśli przyprawiały go o nocne koszmary, ale prośba o wykopanie ciała z grobu była ponad jego siły. To chyba wtedy ostatecznie zwątpił w zdrowy rozsądek dawnego przyjaciela.

Oczywiście nie zgodził się na podobne świętokradztwo, próbując ubłagać Jonathana, żeby się opamiętał, jeśli nie dla własnego dobra, to chociaż przez wzgląd na pamięć zmarłej. A potem i tak dotarły do niego wieści o rozkopanym grobie Arabelli i kiedy wypytał dokładnie grabarza z Clun, już wiedział, kogo powinien obwiniać: jeśli miałby wierzyć jego słowom, opis dokładnie odpowiadał Grantowi, który – czego Henry miał świadomość – był jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Jonathana. Ale podobne szaleństwo było przecież nie do pomyślenia: Grant był żołnierzem, nie magiem i gdyby zdradzał objawy pomieszania zmysłów, na pewno usunięto by go z wojska.

Dlatego napisał list do Granta z prośbą o wyjaśnienie sytuacji, mając głęboką nadzieję, że wyjaśnienia grabarza okażą się nieprawdziwe. Zawiódł się srodze: przyjaciel szwagra w krótkich, dosadnych słowach nie dość, że nie zaprzeczył swojego udziału w rozkopywaniu grobu, nie dość, że potwierdził, że w trumnie nie znaleziono ciała jego siostry, a kawał torfowej dębiny, to jeszcze nazwał go przesądnym prowincjonalnym klechą i wielebnym osłem.

Henry podarł w złości list Granta na drobne kawałeczki, przeklinając na całe gardło amoralność wojskowych i obsypując odpowiednimi inwektywami kilku najwyższych dowódców, na czele z Wellingtonem – nie mógł ukryć przed samym sobą, że wybuch, choć niezbyt licował z powagą jego stanowiska, przyniósł mu niejaką ulgę – a potem udał się bezpośrednio do Norrella.

Childermassa zapamiętał mgliście; owszem, miał uczucie intensywnej obecności służącego za plecami podczas całej rozmowy – to zresztą niezwykłe, że Norrell pozwolił mu jej słuchać, zamiast natychmiast go odprawić – ale też ten dziwny mężczyzna nie odzywał się wtedy niemal wcale, choć gdy odprowadzał go do drzwi, Henry’emu wydało się, że zamierza go o coś zapytać, może o jakiś związany z Jonathanem szczegół, którego nie podał w trakcie rozmowy. Ale potem z pokoju wychylił się ten drugi, Lascelles, i Childermass pozostał równie milczący jak do tej pory.

Cóż, myśli Henry, cokolwiek to było, widać nie wydało mu się wystarczająco ważne.

Mimo wszystko w domu Norrella Childermass wydawał się znać swoje miejsce; był może nieco zbyt arogancki, owszem, ale też nie wychylał się poza szereg. Dlatego tym bardziej dziwi go jego status w domu Arabelli: wydaje się tu bardziej gościem niż służącym i Henry nie jest w stanie zapanować nad myślą, jak bardzo niestosowne wydaje mu się jego zachowanie. Co dziwniejsze, najwyraźniej jest jedyną osobą w domu, której to przeszkadza.

– Bell, na Boga, wiem, że chrześcijańska miłość każe traktować wszystkich z życzliwością, ale za dużo czasu spędzasz z tym obszarpańcem! – protestuje gwałtownie. – To nie jest normalne, on ma i tak wystarczająco dobre zdanie na swój temat, a ty go jeszcze psujesz. Poza tym to nie uchodzi, ludzie są gotowi pomyśleć, że twój służący…

– To mag – oświadcza stanowczo Arabella, jakby to miało wyjaśniać wszystko. I może rzeczywiście wyjaśnia, ale na pewno nie w taki sposób, jakiego oczekiwał Henry: pastor patrzy na siostrę zaskoczony, jakby usłyszał ostatnią odpowiedź, której mógłby się spodziewać. 

– Kto? – pyta podejrzliwie, w duchu mając głęboką nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

– John Childermass – odpowiada Arabella głośniej, z naciskiem. – John Childermass to nie służący, to mag, jak Jonathan. I mój gość, tak samo jak ty.

Henry czerwienieje.

– Zaprosiłaś go tutaj? Tak po prostu?

– Właściwie nie – przyznaje Arabella, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Mamy swoje sprawy, Henry, i on tu zostanie, dopóki sobie z nimi nie poradzimy. Jest pewna magia...

– Nie, wszystko, tylko nie magia! – Henry chwyta siostrę za ręce i ściska je mocno. – Bell, opamiętaj się, proszę. Magia wcale nie jest tak bezpieczna, jak ci się wydaje. Nawet pan Norrell mówił, że trzeba uważać na to, co się robi.

– Henry – mówi stanowczo Arabella – to naprawdę nic groźnego, parę symboli, które trzeba odczytać. Nie ma czego się bać, naprawdę. Przecież wiem, co robię. I nie wspominaj przy mnie o panu Norrellu, nigdy, rozumiesz?

Jesteś zupełnie jak Jonathan, chciałby odpowiedzieć Henry. Ale nie ma ochoty wspominać przy siostrze o jej obłąkanym mężu, dlatego tylko marszczy brwi w dobrze znany Arabelli sposób.

– Jak uważasz – mruczy gniewnie. – Ale nawet nie myśl, że w najbliższym czasie zostawię cię z tym samą.

*

Tak naprawdę Arabella wcale nie ma ochoty odwiedzać Childermassa na poddaszu. Pozwala mu tam mieszkać, ale nie ma zamiaru wtrącać się w jego sprawy, już nie; teraz zaczyna rozumieć, że powinna uszanować jego prywatność. To jego pokój, przynajmniej na razie, i tylko od niego zależy, co w nim robi; dostała już swoją nauczkę, zbyt pochopnie zabierając mu jedną z kart. Magia Childermassa jest najdziwniejsza ze wszystkich tych, z którymi zdarzyło jej się zetknąć, i najłatwiej przy niej o fałszywy krok; dlatego w duchu obiecuje sobie, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać, cokolwiek się wydarzy.

Wszystkie postanowienia zawodzą ją, kiedy z pokoju na poddaszu dobiega ją głośny brzęk tłukącego się szkła. Wbiega na schody, modląc się w duchu, żeby odgłos nie obudził drzemiącego po obiedzie Henry’ego, i nagle zatrzymuje się jak wryta.

Drzwi do pokoiku są otwarte na oścież, ostatecznie nikt nie wchodzi aż tak wysoko, ale nie to zwraca jej uwagę. Childermass siedzi na krześle, otoczony odłamkami rozbitego lustra; wydaje się rozgniewany i sfrustrowany jednocześnie. Bystre oczy Arabelli bez trudu zauważają powiększającą się czerwoną plamę poniżej halsztuka, biały materiał szybko nasiąka krwią, a drobiny szkła na koszuli migoczą w świetle świec. Childermass szarpie gniewnie guziki kamizelki, jakby rozpięcie ich przekraczało jego możliwości, ale kiedy dostrzega Arabellę, poddaje się i opuszcza bezwładnie ręce.

– Dalej mnie nie słucha, pani Strange – mruczy zrezygnowany. – I zapewne nie posłucha, nawet jeśli pani wciąż wierzy, że jestem magiem.

– Podsłuchiwałeś – prycha Arabella, czując, jak płoną jej policzki; cokolwiek powiedziała Henry’emu, on nie powinien był się o tym dowiedzieć.

– Nie muszę podsłuchiwać, żeby wiedzieć o pewnych rzeczach, pani Strange. – Childermass uśmiecha się z posępnym triumfem, jego oczy błyszczą od laudanum. – Nie ja.

Arabella przewraca oczami, ale wie, że to nie jest dobry moment na kłótnie; plama na koszuli przeraża ją coraz bardziej. Ostrożnie omija rozbite lustro i szybkimi ruchami rozpina mu kamizelkę, rozwiązuje halsztuk. Childermass początkowo nie protestuje, jest zbyt zrezygnowany albo zbyt odurzony, ale kiedy palce kobiety sięgają guzików jego koszuli, częściowo odzyskuje przytomność.

– Potrafię sobie sam z tym poradzić, pani Strange, naprawdę – mruczy nieprzytomnie i mocniej wtula się w oparcie krzesła.

– Na litość boską, Johnie Childermassie – Arabella bierze się pod boki i patrzy na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem – zdarzyło mi się już widzieć mężczyznę bez koszuli, byłam żoną Jonathana, pamiętasz? Naprawdę nie zależy mi, żebyś wykrwawił się w tym pokoju, jeśli nie dasz mi się opatrzyć, wezwę na pomoc Henry’ego, a uwierz mi, on po czymś takim od razu wyrzuci cię z domu, więc lepiej siedź spokojnie i przestań protestować.

Tak naprawdę jest przerażona, widzi, jak próby odczytania znaków i nieudane zaklęcia wyczerpują i frustrują Childermassa, ale nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogłaby mu pomóc; nie rozumie symboli Vinculusa, choć spędza nad nimi kilka godzin dziennie, a Królewskie Trakty wciąż wydają się niedostępne o wiele bardziej, niż kiedy opowiadał o nich Jonathan. Dlatego skupia się na praktycznym działaniu, tu przynajmniej nie czuje się bezużyteczna, a wręcz przeciwnie, jest w stanie pomóc o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Ostrożnie wyciąga odłamek szkła z obojczyka Childermassa, przyciska chusteczkę do rozciętej skóry. Rana powoli przestaje krwawić, tak naprawdę jest niewiele więcej niż niefortunnym skaleczeniem, ale Childermass wciąż siedzi wyprostowany z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby próbował samą siłą woli przełamać działanie laudanum. Arabella ostrożnie odsuwa chusteczkę i przez chwilę przygląda się innym skaleczeniom. Ciało Childermassa jest jedną wielką plątaniną blizn i szram, widocznych na bladej skórze jak ciemne litery na białej karcie, zbieraniną historii tak samo skomplikowanych i ponurych jak ten, który ich doświadczył – i mówi o nim niemal tyle samo co jego karty. Te historie da się odczytać o wiele łatwiej niż symbole Vinculusa, choć wydają się równie tajemnicze. Arabella powoli składa pokrwawioną chusteczkę, ale tak naprawdę patrzy na bliznę na ramieniu, stosunkowo świeżą: odcina się od skóry bardziej niż pozostałe, wciąż odrobinę zaczerwieniona; może po prostu przez nieuwagę musnęła ją zabrudzoną chusteczką. Pochyla się w stronę blizny i delikatnie ściera z niej ślad krwi.

– Prezent od lady Pole – mruczy Childermass, już niemal całkiem przytomny. Otwiera oczy i przeciąga dłonią po nieogolonym policzku. – A ten od Henry’ego Lascellesa. Obawiam się, pani Strange, że mężczyźni o imieniu Henry nie darzą mnie szczególną sympatią. Jakiś kiepski astrolog zapewne byłby w stanie ułożyć z tego całkiem niezłą przepowiednię.

Arabella podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Childermassa pytająco.

– Mój brat?

– Też. – Childermass krzywi się, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy z bólu, czy z niechęci. – Jest w stanie ścierpieć moją obecność tylko dlatego, że byłem służącym Norrella. Niedługo zrozumie, że nic mnie już z nim nie łączy.

Arabella otwiera usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale rezygnuje; dobrze wie, że Childermass ma rację. 

– Powinnam z nim porozmawiać – mówi, wzdychając cicho.

– Po co, pani Strange? – Childermass kręci głową, na jego ustach pojawia się dobrze znany Arabelli uśmiech, częściowo gorzki, częściowo szyderczy. – Przecież to i tak nic nie zmieni.

Arabella przez chwilę szuka słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale nagle słyszy odgłos kroków i zrywa się na równe nogi, zapominając o rozmowie. W drzwiach stoi Henry: przez chwilę wpatruje się w nich z niedowierzaniem, a potem wchodzi do pokoju i chwyta siostrę za ramię. Na jego twarzy maluje się zgroza, jakby właśnie zobaczył upiora.

– Bell, co ty tam…

Arabella patrzy na brata, przygryzając wargi, a potem wyszarpuje ramię z jego uścisku i wybiega z pokoju, zanim zdąży ją zatrzymać po raz drugi.

*

Pokój na poddaszu jest otwarty na oścież, jakby jego lokator nie miał nic do ukrycia. Henry staje w drzwiach i obrzuca pomieszczenie jednym szybkim spojrzeniem: nieco ascetyczne wyposażenie, w którym mimo wszystko widać kobiecą rękę Arabelli, kilka mebli, starych, ale stylowych i wygodnych, niewielkie okienko, zakryte szczelnie nieprzezroczystą zasłoną. W zasadzie można byłoby odnieść wrażenie, że nikt tu nie mieszka, gdyby nie podniszczony kufer pod biurkiem, zakrwawiona koszula na podłodze i rzucony niedbale na łóżko ciemny płaszcz.

I – przede wszystkim – gdyby nie właściciel płaszcza, który, nagi do pasa, z fajką w ręku siedzi w kącie pokoju, oparty o ścianę, i przygląda mu się z nieco ironicznym uśmiechem.

– John Childermass – mruczy gniewnie Henry, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. – Dawny służący pana Norrella.

– Chciał mnie pan zapytać o referencje, panie Woodhope? – Childermass swobodnie wyciąga nogi na niewielkim stołeczku i nabija fajkę. Henry nie potrafi powstrzymać myśli, że służący nie czuje do niego nawet odrobiny szacunku. – Obawiam się, że będzie panu ciężko znaleźć mojego poprzedniego pracodawcę. Daję słowo, gdybym wiedział, gdzie się teraz znajduje, sam bym pana do niego pokierował, myślę, że nie miałby pan nic przeciwko. 

– Referencje! – prycha Henry. – Może zamiast tego powiesz mi jedną rzecz, Childermass. Co ty tu właściwie robisz? 

Childermass unosi głowę i patrzy na niego uważnie. Henry ma wrażenie, że przez krótką chwilę służący próbuje odsunąć od siebie to pytanie, jakby z jakichś ważnych względów wolał uniknąć odpowiedzi. Ale przelotne wrażenie szybko mija, kiedy Childermass z obojętną miną wzrusza ramionami.

– Pan Norrell zniknął, a tak się złożyło, że razem z nim mój dach nad głową. Gdzie miałbym się niby podziać? – Rozkłada ręce. – Nie każdy ma szczęście mieć gościnną rodzinę, panie Woodhope.

Sarkazm jest delikatny, niemal niewyczuwalny, ale Henry wychwytuje go bezbłędnie i marszczy brwi.

– Nie jesteś tu mile widziany – rzuca z irytacją. – Zresztą nie jesteś wcale służącym Arabelli.

– Nie jestem – przytakuje spokojnie Childermass. – Pani Strange nigdy mnie o to nie prosiła. Ale po tym wszystkim, co się stało – robi nieokreślony ruch ręką – zostało zbyt wiele rzeczy do wyjaśnienia, a tak się złożyło, że wiedzieliśmy chyba najwięcej, pańska siostra i ja. Dlatego to właśnie my musimy uporządkować sprawy po Jonathanie – waha się, Henry zauważa, że przerwa między imieniem a nazwiskiem jest o ułamek sekundy zbyt długa, żeby mogła być przypadkowa – Strange’u.

– Sprawy po Strange’u! – powtarza ze złością Henry. Sama myśl, że ten arogancki służący miałby porządkować jakiekolwiek sprawy po jego szalonym szwagrze, wydaje mu się absurdalna. – Nie powinieneś aby porządkować spraw po panu Norrellu?

– Na jedno wychodzi – mruczy Childermass. Odkłada fajkę na stół i patrzy na Henry’ego ponuro. – Obaj byli magami, to wystarczy. Sprawy jednego z konieczności będą sprawami drugiego i na odwrót, panie Woodhope.

Henry prycha szyderczo, wpatrując się z gniewem w Childermassa, i nagle uświadamia sobie, że chociaż służący siedzi, on wciąż stoi w drzwiach jak osoba niższego stanu. Dlatego siada sztywno na krześle i splata dłonie, jakby przygotowywał się do wejścia na ambonę. 

– Nie powinieneś wplątywać w to mojej siostry. Dajcie jej wreszcie żyć normalnie, tak, jak zawsze chciała! – Podnosi głos. – Magia w niczym jej nie pomoże, co najwyżej zaszkodzi!

– Pani Strange sama zdecydowała, jak chce żyć – mówi cicho Childermass. – Nikt jej do tego nie zmuszał, a już na pewno nie ja. Trafił pan ze swoimi pretensjami pod niewłaściwy adres, panie Woodhope.

– Znam moją siostrę lepiej niż ty, Childermass!

– Ale o wiele gorzej, niż znał ją Jonathan Strange – zauważa Childermass powoli.

Henry zrywa się z krzesła, jednym szybkim ruchem przyskakuje do służącego, uderza pięścią w stół; fajka uderza o podłogę, przełamuje się na dwa kawałki, tytoń rozsypuje się po podłodze.

– Jonathan Strange – warczy Henry – był szaleńcem i tak, o mały włos pociągnąłby Bell za sobą. Był mi przyjacielem, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, dlatego tym bardziej wydaje mi się to przykre, ale miejmy odwagę nazywać rzeczy po imieniu! Słyszałeś przecież, co powiedziałem panu Norrellowi, naprawdę uważasz, że zlecanie komukolwiek wykopywanie ciał zmarłych żon to normalne postępowanie?

Childermass przygryza wargę i wbija wzrok w Henry’ego; ciemne oczy wydają się płonąć.

– Pani Strange żyje – mówi cicho, powoli cedząc słowa; jego głos przypomina syk.

– Ale nie dzięki niemu – pozwala sobie na szybką ripostę Henry, zbyt poirytowany, żeby zastanawiać się nad sensem słów służącego.

Childermass zaciska pięści.

– Nie ma pan najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie ona była, panie Woodhope, i jak daleko on poszedłby za nią.

– A ty wiesz, magu? – rzuca Henry, przypominając sobie słowa Arabelli, i Childermass krzywi się, jakby tamten uderzył go w twarz.

– Wiem o wiele więcej, niż się panu wydaje.

Henry zauważa, że dłoń Childermassa wślizguje się do kieszeni leżącego na łóżku płaszcza, jakby szukał tam wsparcia czy pocieszenia: przypomina sobie, jak raz czy dwa przyłapał go na układaniu na stole ręcznie malowanych kart o dziwnych wzorach. Wpatrywał się w nie, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na największe tajemnice wszechświata i Henry’emu zachciewa się śmiać: to tak ma wyglądać jego magia, którą Arabella próbowała porównać z tą Norrella i Strange’a? Talia złożona z podniszczonych gryzmołów? Jeśli tak, widocznie musi być bardzo kiepskim magiem.

Ale ten drugi, ostrożniejszy Henry, wie, że nie należy lekceważyć mężczyzny, który wygląda jak złoczyńca z powieści pani Radcliffe, jak demon z wrzosowisk; Childermass to inny, obcy świat, którego Henry nie rozumie, zapowiedź czegoś ciemnego i ponurego, diabelskiej mocy, z którą wygrać jest ponad siły człowieka.

Dlatego Henry nie okazuje rozbawienia; patrzy na Childermassa nieufnie.

– Tym lepiej dla ciebie – zauważa cierpko i wychodzi, opierając się pokusie, żeby sprawdzić, jakie emocje malują się teraz na twarzy służącego.

*

Następnego wieczoru układ kart jest wyjątkowo niepomyślny.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie odnajduje na stole Rycerza Buław; już samo to wystarczyłoby, żeby poczuł się nieswojo, jakby pozbawiono go czegoś istotnego. Jest za to Królowa Mieczy, coraz częściej przewijająca się w układach, Piątka Kielichów, co wydaje mu się niemal oczywiste, i rozdzielający obie karty Papież; z rozszyfrowaniem tej kombinacji nie ma najmniejszych problemów. Potem odkrywa kolejne karty, tworzące coraz dziwniejsze połączenia: Dziesiątka Denarów, Rydwan, Głupiec, Szóstka Mieczy, Wieża, Kochankowie i Śmierć. To nie jest pomyślny układ; tak naprawdę nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy widział coś bardziej złowróżbnego.

Ale nie to sprawia, że Childermassa przechodzi dreszcz, kiedy patrzy na układ: najdziwniejsze jest to, że wszystkie karty leżą w odwróconej pozycji. Nie jest nawet pewien, jak to zrobił, czy niewłaściwie tasował talię? Ale to położenie, nienaturalne i złowrogie, niszczy wszystko, co mogłoby wydać się pozytywne w tym dziwnym układzie; nawet najlepiej oswojone symbole pokazują swoją ciemną stronę i Childermass zastanawia się, czy talia na pewno wciąż chce z nim współpracować. 

Karty–cienie, karty–odbicia, karty–lustra. Jak drugi świat, ten zza Królewskich Traktów, nieubłaganie zbliżający się do nich, wdzierający się pomiędzy symbole i burzący układy między nimi. Nienazwany wróg, przed którym nie ma żadnej ucieczki.

Childermass powoli przesuwa palcem po kartach, choć tak naprawdę wystarczająco dobrze wie, co oznaczają. Jego czoło przecina zmarszczka, oczy są niespokojne, pełne obawy.

– Niech pani powie swojemu bratu, żeby tego nie robił, pani Strange.

– Czego? – pyta Arabella, najwyraźniej zdumiona jego nieoczekiwaną tajemniczością.

Childermass kręci głową i milczy. Sam nie potrafi do końca zrozumieć, przed czym ostrzegają go karty, ale nigdy w życiu nie widział podobnego układu i wie, że cokolwiek się stanie – a stanie się na pewno – nie mają szans się przed tym obronić.

– Boisz się – zauważa Arabella cicho. – Coś ma się wydarzyć, prawda, Childermass? Coś, co zrobi Henry. Mam mu powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Żeby wyjechał? Żeby na siebie uważał?

– Nie wiem – mówi i patrzy na nią spojrzeniem, w którym czai się strach. – Powinienem stąd iść.

Powinienem uciekać jak najdalej stąd, póki jeszcze wszystko jest w porządku, myśli przerażony, bo chociaż układ zwiastował katastrofę nam wszystkim, to właśnie Piątka Kielichów upadnie pod ciężarem Wieży i nie ma już Rycerza Buław, który czuwałby nad nim, łagodząc niebezpieczeństwo. Boję się, pani Strange, boję się jak nigdy wcześniej, ma pani rację. Nie mogę tu siedzieć i czekać, aż coś się wydarzy.

Szybkim ruchem podnosi się z fotela, gwałtownie odsunięty mebel rysuje drewnianą podłogę. Zmieszany Childermass próbuje przestawić fotel z powrotem na poprzednie miejsce i dopiero wtedy zauważa, jak drżą mu ręce.

– Zaczekaj – prosi Arabella, szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrując się w jego dłonie. – Porozmawiajmy przez chwilę. Nie idź jeszcze spać, Childermass.

Nawet jeśli chciałby jej posłuchać, doskonale wie, że nie może tu zostać; czuje, że się dusi. Szybkimi, nerwowymi ruchami poprawia halsztuk i narzuca płaszcz. Potem zgarnia karty ze stołu, chowa je do kieszeni. Zaciska dłonie w pięści: teraz już znów może się kontrolować.

– I tak nie mógłbym teraz zasnąć, pani Strange – stwierdza ponuro. – Przejdę się lepiej po ogrodzie.

Spacer trwa długo; Childermass obchodzi dookoła całą posiadłość i odkrywa ścieżki, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, a kiedy wchodzi na jedną z nich, dociera do wzgórza, na którym wznosi się zagajnik ponad stuletnich drzew. Pnie i konary promieniują magią, wyczuwalną nawet na odległość, i Childermass czuje, że dokładnie w tym miejscu musiała niegdyś stać dawna posiadłość Strange’ów. Przez chwilę stoi, opierając się o drzewo, i zamyka oczy; ma wrażenie, że gdzieś z oddali dobiega go głos Jonathana, dokładnie taki, jak zapamiętał, trochę zawadiacki, a trochę arogancki, krzyczący do niego poprzez światy. Childermass unosi głowę, próbując rozróżnić poszczególne słowa: wydaje mu się, że nigdy nie był tak blisko zrozumienia istoty Królewskich Traktów, ale wciąż brakuje mu czegoś, jakiegoś drobiazgu, którego nie potrafi uchwycić. 

– Daj mi znak, jakikolwiek – szepcze i nagle słyszy szmer za plecami.

Odwraca się gwałtownie, a wtedy księżyc na chwilę wyłania się zza chmur i Childermass zauważa sprawcę hałasu: burego kota z bielmem na oku i odgryzionym kawałkiem ucha. Mężczyzna pochyla się, wyciągając rękę, a zwierzę podchodzi do niego zaciekawione; musi być oswojony, myśli Childermass, z roztargnieniem zanurzając palce w burym futerku. 

– Ty pewnie dobrze wiesz, jak przejść na Królewskie Trakty, prawda, kolego? – mruczy pod nosem, głaszcząc kota. Zwierzę wygina grzbiet w pałąk, szturcha łebkiem nogę Childermassa i przeciąga się – a potem zauważa poruszające się cienie i jednym skokiem znika gdzieś na drodze, jakby rzeczywiście potrafiło przejść przez granicę światów.

Childermass zanurza się w krzaki w ślad za kotem, ale oczywiście nie dzieje się nic z tego, na co miał nadzieję. Udaje mu się tylko rozerwać płaszcz, zgubić gdzieś kapelusz i skaleczyć rękę o cierń. To wszystko nie ma jednak najmniejszego znaczenia, bo wydaje mu się, że przez chwilę, kątem oka, dostrzega między drzewami zarysy opuszczonej, pogrążonej w mroku posiadłości i chociaż nie wie, jak wyglądało Ashfair, zanim magia starła je z powierzchni ziemi i czy nie trafił w zupełnie inne miejsce, czuje jeszcze większy niepokój niż do tej pory. 

To wszystko wyczerpuje go o wiele bardziej, niż powinno, więc wraca do domu Arabelli, siodła Piwowara – koń najwyraźniej czuje się w Clun doskonale – i przejeżdża kilkanaście mil tylko po to, żeby znaleźć oberżę, w której kiedyś zdarzyło mu się nocować. Nie ma ochoty ani na towarzystwo, ani na alkohol, a jednak decyduje się na jedno i drugie; ze zmarszczonymi brwiami słucha opowieści pijanych kompanów i wlewa w siebie jedną porcję ginu za drugą, mówiąc sobie, że może czegoś nie dostrzegł, po prostu. Może następnego dnia karty wyjaśnią mu więcej, a groźba katastrofy zmaleje. Przeżył już przecież niejeden zły układ, a talia zawsze stała po jego stronie; nie mógłby znaleźć sobie lepszego sprzymierzeńca.

Ale nic nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć jego niepokoju.

*

Henry Woodhope zna powiedzenie, że okazja czyni złodzieja, używał go niejeden raz, czy to w kazaniu, czy w prywatnej rozmowie, ale w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że sam nim zostanie. Ta myśl wydaje mu się absurdalna, zwłaszcza że tak naprawdę wcale tego nie planował; zaniepokoiło go, że nie słyszy kroków Childermassa nad swoją głową, ot i wszystko. Wtedy musiał, po prostu musiał zejść do salonu i sprawdzić, czy ten łotrzyk znów nie wciąga Arabelli w swoje wróżby.

Ale kiedy zatrzymuje się w ciemnym korytarzu, widzi, jak otwierają się wejściowe drzwi: Childermass najwyraźniej musiał spędzić wieczór poza domem i teraz idzie chwiejnym krokiem na poddasze, mijając go bez słowa. Czuć od niego wyraźny zapach alkoholu – co zresztą wcale nie dziwi Henry’ego – i może dlatego rzuca płaszcz na fotel, zamiast zabrać go ze sobą na górę.

Henry czeka, aż jego ciężkie kroki przebrzmią na schodach, a potem ma ochotę pójść w jego ślady i również wrócić do łóżka. Nagle jego spojrzenie pada na płaszcz, ledwo widoczny w półmroku, i zanim uświadomi sobie, co właściwie robi, ostrożnie obmacuje kieszenie okrycia. Oczywiście, w jednej wyczuwa wypukłość: nie ma wątpliwości, co właśnie udało mu się znaleźć. Szybkim ruchem zabiera karty i jak najciszej ucieka z powrotem do pokoju gościnnego.

Starannie zamyka drzwi, po omacku zapala świecę i ostrożnie kładzie na stole swoją zdobycz. Cały dom śpi, to dobrze. Nawet kroki tego przeklętego służącego nie burzą jego ciszy; wrócił tak późno i na tyle pijany, że usnął zapewne od razu. Cóż, jeszcze jeden powód, żeby jak najszybciej pozbyć się go z domu Arabelli, myśli; ostatecznie nikt nie mógłby się czuć bezpieczny ani w towarzystwie pijanego służącego, ani tym bardziej pijanego maga.

A potem powoli przegląda talię i z każdą kolejną kartą czuje coraz większy niepokój.

W rysunkach jest coś niewłaściwego, buchają Henry’emu w twarz czymś dziwnym, pogańskim, co zupełnie nie przypomina mu statecznej magii Norrella, może trochę bardziej spontaniczne, widowiskowe czary Jonathana, chociaż też nie do końca. Na jednej z kart zauważa szkic szkieletu, na innej diabła – i to w zupełności wystarczy; teraz wie już wszystko, co powinien. O, właściciel talii jest człowiekiem, który nie tylko bez wahania wykopałby z grobu zwłoki jego siostry, ale i złożyłby ją tam żywą, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Jest gorszy od Jonathana – gorszy od dziesięciu Jonathanów – i jakiekolwiek ma powody, żeby mieszkać w Clun, na pewno tkwi w nim coś demonicznego, jakaś pierwotna, potężna siła, która zaszkodzi Arabelli o wiele bardziej niż obłęd Jonathana. 

– Kim jest ten człowiek? – szepcze Henry, mimo woli przerażony, i już wie, że dla dobra siostry musi zniszczyć każdy ślad po tej pogańskiej, złowieszczej sile, która emanuje z kart, musi zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby tylko pozbyć się Childermassa, odciągnąć go jak najdalej od Clun. Może Arabella nie jest jeszcze do końca stracona, może jest – zawsze wiązała się z nieodpowiednimi mężczyznami, myśli Henry, zapominając o swojej własnej szczerej przyjaźni z Jonathanem – ale nad tym zastanowi się później. Domy dla obłąkanych nie są już takie jak kiedyś, są w stanie zadbać o pacjentów i może Arabella będzie potrafiła być szczęśliwa w takim, jeśli trzeba będzie aż tyle, żeby pomóc jej wrócić do normalności. Zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy, żeby tak się stało; nie Bedlam, na pewno nie, coś o wiele bardziej przyjaznego i kameralnego.

Ale trzeba zacząć od Childermassa i jego złowrogiej magii. Nie powinno się móc zaglądać w przyszłość, nie powinno całym sobą świadczyć o potężnej pogańskiej sile, która przetrwała do współczesnych czasów, a już na pewno nie powinno się rozumieć jego siostry lepiej niż on sam, bezustannie wspominając przy tym Jonathana. Henry już sam nie jest pewien, które z tych trzech jest w jego oczach najgorszym przewinieniem, ale tak naprawdę nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie wybaczyłby nikomu żadnego z nich.

Ogień płonie w kominie – jesień jest zimna i wilgotna – i Henry przez chwilę ogrzewa dłonie przy płomieniu, aż wreszcie podejmuje decyzję. Zgarnia karty z biurka i jednym zdecydowanym ruchem wrzuca je do ognia. Precz z tą pogańską, niedobrą magią, która mogła kosztować rozum jego siostrę! Choć wciąż nie ma pojęcia, czego właściwie dotyczył spór między Jonathanem a Norrellem, wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć, o co mogło chodzić temu drugiemu. 

Ogień huczy głośno, przyjmując jego podarunek, płomienie liżą ściany komina, jakby prosząc o więcej. Henry uśmiecha się i patrzy na podniszczone kawałki papieru, obracające się w ogniu zupełnie jak potępione dusze w piekle. Wreszcie wróciły tam, gdzie ich miejsce, myśli, nie zamierzając ukrywać satysfakcji.

A potem pokój zalewa czarna mgła, zbyt gęsta i ciężka, żeby mogła być po prostu dymem. Strumień płonących kart wylewa się z komina prosto w stronę Henry’ego, rysunkowe postaci jarzą się dziwnym, niebieskawym ogniem: ich miny są groźne, a twarze wykrzywione, jakby rzeczywiście potrafiły czuć ból i gniew. Henry osłania się rękami, ale gest nie jest w stanie uchronić go przed atakiem: czuje poparzenia, dziesiątki drobniutkich poparzeń, jakby płonące kawałki papieru były tak naprawdę rojem rozwścieczonych szerszeni.

Wystraszony Henry szarpie za klamkę, nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy właściwie zamknął na klucz drzwi od pokoju – tu przecież nigdy nie było klucza, myśli w przypływie rozsądku i dopiero wtedy zaczyna się naprawdę bać – a karty uderzają o ścianę tuż obok jego głowy, jedna po drugiej, tworząc wokół jego twarzy ognistą aureolę. Teraz płonie już cały pokój; Henry w panice podbiega do okna, walcząc ze strachem: jest zbyt wysoko, żeby wyskoczyć, ale może udałoby się mu dosięgnąć gałęzi drzewa. Aż wreszcie decyduje się i jednym szarpnięciem otwiera okno na oścież.

Powietrze gwałtownie wdziera się do pokoju i ogień wybucha ze zdwojoną siłą; czarna mgła owiewa Henry’ego, jego włosy i ubranie, otaczając go ścisłym, smolistym kokonem: nie widzi już nic poza ciemnością, złowrogą i nieprzebytą jak najgłębsze otchłanie piekieł. W tym samym momencie ktoś stuka do drzwi, szarpie klamką, w końcu próbuje wyważyć je na oścież; drewno bębni głucho pod jego uderzeniami.

– Panie Woodhope? – Henry rozpoznaje głos Childermassa, ochrypły od alkoholu, gwałtowny i naglący. – Panie Woodhope, słyszy mnie pan?

Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, magu, ani ty, ani twoje karty z piekła rodem, chciałby odpowiedzieć Henry, ale już nie może; coraz bardziej brakuje mu tchu, płuca płoną mu żywym ogniem i dusi się, dusi w czarnej mgle i gęstym dymie.

Nawet nie czuje, kiedy dosięgają go płomienie.

*

Pożar opanowują nadspodziewanie szybko, zupełnie jakby ogień wypalił się tuż po śmierci Woodhope’a, zadowalając się tą jedną ofiarą; dom w Clun nie spłonął całkowicie i choć gościnny pokój nadaje się do całkowitego remontu, w reszcie pomieszczeń wciąż daje się mieszkać. Straty nie są takie wielkie, jak się spodziewano, sądząc po dymie i płomieniach. Tak naprawdę spłonął tylko jeden pokój, ogień nie naruszył struktury budynku i nikt nie zginął – nikt oprócz Woodhope’a – ale Childermass czuje jakiś niemożliwy do opanowania niepokój, jakby stało się coś o wiele więcej. Może to to, przed czym ostrzegały go karty: Woodhope zrobi coś nieostrożnego i ryzykownego, coś, przez co będzie cierpieć nie tylko on sam, ale i Arabella, a najbardziej on, Childermass. Musi doprecyzować, o co chodziło, może tym razem talia powie mu więcej niż poprzednio...

Sięga po karty i nie znajduje ich w kieszeni.

Nerwowo próbuje odtworzyć wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru; rozmawiał z Arabellą w salonie i wtedy po raz ostatni układał karty; to one kazały mu powstrzymać Henry’ego, choć nie był w stanie rozszyfrować, przed czym. Chował je potem do kieszeni kamizelki, na pewno, ten gest był jak odruch – a może nie, może powinny być w płaszczu? Może po prostu był tak przejęty ostrzeżeniem, że zostawił je gdzieś w salonie? Albo wyjął je w oberży, kiedy próbował zapić niepokój ginem? Zgubił je gdzieś, kiedy zbiegał z poddasza, próbując ugasić pożar, a może wyjął je gdzieś po drodze? Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, ale przeszukuje metodycznie cały dom, pokój po pokoju, i wciąż nie może znaleźć kart. Ostatecznie zostaje mu już tylko jeden pokój: gościnny, ten, który strawił pożar.

Childermass powoli wchodzi do środka, czując instynktownie, że musiało się tu wydarzyć coś złowieszczego i upiornego, o wiele gorszego niż sam pożar. Pokój dalej cuchnie spalenizną i mężczyzna musi zasłonić twarz halsztukiem, woń jest mdląca i słodkawa i wciąż kojarzy się ze śmiercią, jakby gdzieś w pokoju wciąż leżało zwęglone ciało Henry’ego Woodhope’a. Ściany pokrywa gruba warstwa sadzy, szczątki mebli przypominają okaleczone kikuty, spopielałe strzępy papieru szeleszczą pod jego stopami. Childermass próbuje nie poddawać się panice, powoli i metodycznie przeszukuje zgliszcza, myśląc, że to przecież niemożliwe, co miałyby robić jego karty w pokoju Woodhope’a, który od domniemanej śmierci Arabelli nie ufał ani magii, ani magom, a jemu samemu na pewno. Musiały zostać w oberży albo zgubił je gdzieś na spacerze, może tam, gdzie kapelusz, a jeśli tak, jakoś na pewno je znajdzie, nawet gdyby miał przetrząsnąć wszystkie krzaki w okolicy.

Ale Henry to Henry, to imię kogoś, kto w imię własnych racji odważy się sięgnąć po największe świętości innych i Childermass zaczyna powoli rozumieć. Henry Lascelles nie posunął się tak daleko, owszem, zniszczył niemal wszystko, co miał w zasięgu rąk, ale nie odważył się wyciągnąć ich po karty; może zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Ale ten pastor, ufny w swoją siłę i swoją sprawiedliwość, uznał widocznie, że posiadł jedyną słuszną odpowiedź na pytanie, co może dręczyć jego siostrę. A skoro tak, postanowił rozwiązać ją w taki sposób, jaki uznał za najbardziej stosowny. I Childermass już wie, chociaż wciąż nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli; tylko jego ręce trzęsą się coraz bardziej, kiedy nerwowo rozgarnia szczątki mebli, wypalone okładki książek, pozostałości po domowych sprzętach.

Leży dokładnie tam, gdzie znaleziono ciało Woodhope’a, przy oknie, częściowo pokryta sadzą. Childermass delikatnie bierze w dłonie spaloną w połowie Piątkę Kielichów, mając wrażenie, że sam jest tak samo wypalony jak karta. Ostrożnie wsuwa ją do kieszeni płaszcza, tam, gdzie nosił ją najczęściej, i z całej siły wbija paznokcie w dłoń, żeby nie jęknąć. Na klęczkach przeszukuje pokój, próbując znaleźć fragmenty innych kart – nie, może tylko tej jednej, jedynej – i wreszcie zauważa nadpalony strzępek, który może nie powiedziałby mu tak wiele, gdyby nie odnalazł na nim kilku ledwo widocznych czerwonych liter; poznaje ją, oczywiście, zna te karty nie gorzej niż samego siebie, a tę w szczególności. Sięga po strzępek i próbuje go podnieść, jak najostrożniej, wstrzymując oddech, ale papier jest zbyt zniszczony, resztka Rycerza Buław rozsypuje mu się w palcach. Childermass przyciska brudną dłoń do policzka, popiół czerni mu twarz, a to, co kiedyś było kartą – co było Jonathanem – miesza się z jego łzami, plami halsztuk, koszulę i Childermass już nie wie, gdzie leży granica między jednym a drugim, między nim a Jonathanem, między Anglią a Faerie, jakby wszystko, co pozwalało mu zostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, spłonęło razem z Henrym Woodhope’em. I chyba rzeczywiście tak jest, bo Childermass widzi rzeczy, których nie dostrzegał już od lat: nie potrzebuje już wzbudzać w sobie magii, musi zrobić wszystko, żeby ją stłumić, zanim… zanim…

Oślepiony łzami biegnie na poddasze, ciężkie buty wybijają na schodach szaleńczy rytm, drewno dudni pod stopami. Po drodze kogoś mija, kogoś popycha na ścianę, ale to nie ma znaczenia, nic nie ma znaczenia, jeśli nie ma pojęcia, co stanie się dalej. Na skraju schodów potyka się i opada na kolana, oddychając z trudem. Obrazy zalewają go jeden po drugim, niemożliwe do opanowania i zrozumienia bez pomocy kart, krawędzie rzeczywistości rozmywają się i zacierają, wszystko jest czarną mgłą, Jonathanem Strange’em i Królewskimi Traktami. Poza tym nie istnieje nic więcej.

– Childermass? – słyszy zatroskany głos Arabelli. – Childermass, co się stało?

Przerażony zrywa się na równe nogi, wbiega do pokoju, nie marnując czasu na to, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Niemal na oślep, odruchowo sięga po buteleczkę z laudanum. Ta wyślizguje się z jego drżących palców i uderza o podłogę, a dźwięk odbija się zwielokrotnionym echem w jego głowie: jest tak głośny, że trzeba zacząć krzyczeć, żeby go zagłuszyć, krzyczeć, ile tylko sił w płucach. Królewskie Trakty są na wyciągnięcie ręki, niemal widzi twarz Jonathana, ale coś krępuje jego ramiona, uwiązując do tego świata, liny są grube i mocne; może jeśli zdobędzie się na odrobinę wysiłku…

– Childermass!

Ktoś trzyma go za ramiona; to nie sznur, ale człowiek. Childermass próbuje się wyszarpnąć z uścisku, ale ma wrażenie, że wybuch pozbawił go resztek sił, dlatego ostatecznie się poddaje: mruga z wysiłkiem, próbując pozbyć się mgły przed oczami, przeciąga po twarzy rękawem koszuli, rozmazując po skórze brud i łzy. A potem odwraca się i patrzy na Arabellę Strange, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

*

Następny tydzień mija Arabelli jak we śnie. Z niechęcią opuszcza bezpieczne schronienie w Clun i wyjeżdża do Great Hitherden, żeby tam zająć się pogrzebem i zadbać o sprawy zmarłego tragicznie brata. Poznaje nawet niedoszłą narzeczoną Henry’ego: pani Pearce, dawniej Watkins, okazuje się dość pomocna, ale nie ułatwia jej zadania. Arabella nie ma ochoty, żeby pocieszać jakąkolwiek rozszlochaną damę, a własną żałobę przeżywa w zupełnie inny sposób. Rozpacza nad tragiczną śmiercią brata, oczywiście, ale musi przyznać sama przed sobą, że nie odczuwa wielkiej tęsknoty; zbyt mocno dał się jej we znaki przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. O wiele bardziej brakuje jej Childermassa, jego uporu, ironicznych uwag i gorzkiego półuśmiechu, który tak bardzo przypominał jej ten Jonathana.

Może tak naprawdę to Childermass, a nie Henry, jest największym powodem jej zgryzoty. Wciąż pamięta, jak przeraził ją jego nieoczekiwany wybuch – ostatnia rzecz, której mogła się po nim spodziewać – i jak nie potrafiły go uspokoić, choć próbowały niemal wszystkiego, ona, kucharka i pokojówka, wszystkie trzy równie przerażone. Childermass zamilkł dopiero wtedy, gdy niemal całkowicie zachrypł od krzyku, ale nie był to spokój, na który miała nadzieję: zamiast tego zamknął się w sobie, dziwnie obojętny, nieobecny. A kiedy przyszła pożegnać się z nim przed wyjazdem, zignorował ją całkowicie, i choć próbowała zmusić go do odpowiedzi, odpowiadał jej półsłówkami całkowicie bez związku z jej pytaniami, zupełnie jakby była kimś obcym.

Właśnie wtedy uświadomiła sobie jedno: tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego prawa, żeby wypytywać go o cokolwiek. Childermass przychodzi i odchodzi, kiedy chce, i o cokolwiek by go nie poprosiła, i tak zrobi to, co sam uzna za stosowne, zupełnie jak kot Jeremy’ego Johnsa.

Z pogrzebu wraca szybko, najszybciej, jak tylko potrafi. Dom w Clun wydaje się jej cichy i posępny, jakby zamarł w oczekiwaniu na kolejną katastrofę; jest w tym coś przerażająco nienaturalnego i Arabella czuje, że potrzeba było czegoś więcej niż śmierci Henry’ego, żeby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Powoli wchodzi do środka, przeczuwając tragedię.

– Pan Childermass. – Pokojówka patrzy na nią niepewnie. – Jest chyba chory, proszę pani. Bardziej niż wtedy.

Arabella podkasuje suknię i biegnie na poddasze najszybciej, jak tylko potrafi. Pokój jest niewywietrzony, czuć w nim dymem i stęchlizną; na łóżku w kącie pokoju siedzi Childermass, mimo panującej w pokoju duchoty zawinięty w swój stary, zniszczony płaszcz i wygląda, jakby nie spał przez cały ten czas, kiedy była w Great Hitherden: wpatruje się błędnym wzrokiem w przedmiot, który trzyma w dłoni, i kuli się do ściany, bardziej posąg niż żywy człowiek. Arabella oddycha głęboko i spuszcza wzrok, próbując ukryć niepokój. Ma wrażenie, że Childermass przez tydzień postarzał się o kilka lat: w ciemnych włosach pojawiły się srebrne nitki, a pod oczami malują się głębokie cienie. Na stole przy łóżku leżą w nieładzie buteleczki po laudanum, wszystkie puste, ale nawet one nie tłumaczą tego, co tu się zdarzyło.

Ale kiedy Arabella podchodzi bliżej, rozpoznaje, że przedmiot, który Childermass ściska tak kurczowo, to fragment spalonej karty i serce ściska się jej nagłym strachem. Nie rozumie jeszcze, jak mogło do tego dojść, ale wie, że talia znaczyła dla mężczyzny o wiele więcej niż cokolwiek innego, niż Norrell, Jonathan i ona sama razem wzięci. Te karty nie były własnością Childermassa, one były samym Childermassem, jego ścieżką i domem, jego jedyną, prawdziwą magią. A Arabella, żona Jonathana Strange’a, zbyt dobrze wie, co oznaczałoby zabrać magię temu, dla którego jest ona wszystkim.

– Mój Boże – szepcze i nie potrafi powiedzieć nic więcej.

Ostrożnie rozplątuje palce Childermassa i wyjmuje z nich strzępek papieru. Ciemna postać w popalonym płaszczu pochyla się, choć Arabella nie potrafi zgadnąć, nad czym; dół karty został całkowicie zniszczony, pozostała tylko samotna sylwetka, pozbawiona swojego świata i swoich korzeni.

– To ja – mówi cicho Childermass i Arabella wie, że to prawda: tak właśnie musi się czuć, odcięty od wszystkiego, co było dla niego najcenniejsze, niekompletny.

– A reszta? – pyta ostrożnie, łudząc się, że może się myli, może chodzi o coś innego, a pozostałe karty jak zwykle spoczywają bezpiecznie w kieszeni jego płaszcza.

Childermass w milczeniu kręci głową i zagryza wargi do krwi.

– Jesteś pewien?

Wciąż to milczenie, ciężkie, nieznośne, wiszące między nimi jak czarna zasłona. Arabella z frustracją szarpie koronki sukni, nie wiedząc, co mogłaby powiedzieć, żeby nie zaszkodzić jeszcze bardziej. 

– Narysujesz nowe – odzywa się wreszcie, wiedząc, że to na pewno nie są słowa, na które czeka Childermass. – Albo nie, narysujemy je razem, jeśli będziesz wolał.

Mężczyzna podnosi ku niej udręczoną twarz; jego wzrok wyostrza się na chwilę.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, pani Strange – mówi cicho, a w jego głosie jest bezradność, która doprowadza Arabellę do rozpaczy porównywalnej z tą po niespodziewanej śmierci brata. Potem oczy Childermassa na powrót gasną, błądzą bezradnie po ścianach i meblach, starając się wyjść poza pokój, poza Clun, poza ramy całego świata.

Arabella obserwuje go z niepokojem, ale mężczyzna wydaje się nie dostrzegać jej spojrzenia. Widziałam już kiedyś coś podobnego, myśli Arabella, to samo zagubienie, tylko gdzie i kiedy? I wtedy w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia sięga po przybory do rysowania i ostrożnie – bardzo ostrożnie – opiera rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Gdzie teraz jesteś, Childermass? – pyta łagodnie.

I Childermass opowiada, wpatrując się w przestrzeń: opisuje jej las, każde mijane drzewo, drogę, kamienistą i nierówną; budowle, do których dociera; skały, które mija. Arabella słucha i rysuje, rysuje jak najdokładniej, przypominając sobie, jak kiedyś, dawno temu – w minionym życiu – starała się narysować Królewskie Trakty tak, jak zobaczył je Jonathan. Ale to opowiadanie Childermassa jest tym, które potrafi przebudzić je całkowicie pod zręcznymi dłońmi Arabelli. Jonathan, zbyt niecierpliwy i kapryśny, nie byłby nigdy dobrym przewodnikiem, jego opisy miały w sobie zbyt wiele luk, których nie potrafiła wypełnić. Childermass zna się na rysowaniu wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, na jakie szczegóły należy zwracać uwagę, jego opis jest plastyczny i dokładny, nietrudno iść przez Królewskie Trakty, mając u boku takiego Wergiliusza. Arabella czuje, jak ołówek w jej dłoni rozgrzewa się jak żywa istota, a naszkicowany właśnie krajobraz prawie wciąga ją w głąb rysunku. Childermass mówi coraz głośniej i coraz bardziej żarliwie i na chwilę udaje mu się wyzwolić z apatii, w której tkwił wcześniej. Ale nagle wstrząsa się i kuli w fotelu; Arabella patrzy na niego z niepokojem.

– Jesteś jeszcze ze mną, Childermass?

– Nie mogę iść dalej. – Głos mężczyzny łamie się, zniżając do szeptu. – Nie widzę przejścia.

Wtedy Arabella pokazuje mu rysunek. Ale kiedy Childermass błagalnie wyciąga po niego ręce, zaciska wargi i chowa rysunek za plecami, poza zasięgiem jego dłoni. Głód w oczach mężczyzny boli ją niemal fizycznie i wie, że nie ma prawa zabraniać mu wyruszyć tam, gdzie nigdy nie pozwoliła pójść Jonathanowi; ale wciąż jeszcze są sprawy, które muszą sobie wyjaśnić, rzeczy, które powinny zostać dopowiedziane, zanim Childermass odejdzie w ślad za Jonathanem, tam, gdzie znikają wszyscy magowie, którzy nie mogą znaleźć sobie miejsca w tym drugim, zbyt materialnym świecie.

– Zaczekaj do jutra – prosi. I Childermass powoli kiwa głową.

*

Childermass nie rozumie, dlaczego Arabella każe mu czekać jeszcze jeden dzień: minuty wydają się godzinami, a godziny ciągną się w nieskończoność i każda chwila spędzona w tym domu wydaje mu się torturą. Może mógłby zabrać rysunek siłą, wyrwać go z jej rąk i użyć magii bez jej zgody, ale czuje, że gdyby rzeczywiście tak zrobił, Królewskie Trakty odmówiłyby mu wstępu. Dlatego czeka, klęcząc na łóżku i wpatrując się we wskazówki zegara; chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak przekonany o słuszności raz podjętej decyzji. Nawet bez pomocy kart.

Kiedy nad ranem schodzi do salonu, Arabella już tam jest; wygląda, jakby też nie spała całą noc: oczy ma podkrążone, a włosy w nieładzie. Na jego widok podrywa się z fotela, podchodzi do niego niepewnie, z twarzą wykrzywioną napięciem. Chyba naprawdę ma nadzieję, że skłoni go do dłuższego namysłu albo może nawet do zmiany decyzji, myśli Childermass z dziwnym smutkiem i powoli kręci głową. Arabella patrzy na niego w milczeniu i z rezygnacją spuszcza wzrok. 

– Czy mógłbym już dostać rysunek, pani Strange? – pyta Childermass ochryple. Przez chwilę chciałby powiedzieć jej coś więcej, ale sam nie jest pewien, co, dlatego zmienia zdanie. – Zajmie się pani Piwowarem? To już stary koń, dzielnie odsłużył swoje.

– Czyli nie zmieniłeś zdania – mówi cicho Arabella.

Childermass znów kręci głową.

– Wiedziała to pani już wczoraj, prawda? – pyta spokojnie.

– I już stamtąd nie wrócisz.

– Bez kart i tak bym nie potrafił – przyznaje w nieoczekiwanym przypływie szczerości i Arabella chwyta go za ręce, mocno, jakby chciała zatrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej.

– Powiedz mi tylko jedno, Childermass, proszę. Co naprawdę obiecałeś Jonathanowi?

– Nie okłamałem pani, pani Strange – odpowiada Childermass łagodnie. – Ale każdy ma prawo do swoich sekretów, nie tylko pani.

Arabella milczy przez chwilę, rozważając jego słowa, i nagle kiwa głową, jakby zrozumiała coś, do czego Childermass nie przyzna się nigdy nie tylko przed nią, ale nawet przed samym sobą.

– Chcesz go znaleźć – mówi nagle.

– Norrella? Nie. – Childermass obojętnie wzrusza ramionami i patrzy na nią z odrobiną żalu. – Może kiedyś bym to zrobił, kto wie. Ale wszystko skończyło się, kiedy nie pozwolił mi wam pomóc. – Odruchowo pociera dłonią bliznę na szczęce. – Wybrał, po czyjej stronie woli stać, i nie jestem mu już nic winien.

– Nie, nie Norrella. – Arabella kręci głową, przyglądając się mu uważnie, i Childermass ma wrażenie, że jej badawcze spojrzenie próbuje przeniknąć rzeczy ukryte nawet przed nim samym, sięgając może głębiej niż karty. – Jonathana.

Nie potrafi odpowiedzieć, głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, dlatego tylko kiwa głową.

– Rozmawiałam z nim po tym wszystkim – wyznaje cicho Arabella i Childermass nieoczekiwanie wie, że nie opowiedziałaby tego nikomu innemu, wspomnienie jest zbyt kruche i zbyt cenne, żeby dzielić się nim z kimkolwiek, kto nie potrafiłby zrozumieć, że istnieją rzeczy, na które nie ma wpływu czas, przestrzeń i nawet sama magia. Dlatego słucha uważnie opowieści o tym, co Arabella zobaczyła w starej studni, i mimo woli przypomina sobie własną korespondencję z magiem; musi istnieć jakaś siła, która pozwala Jonathanowi naginać do swojej woli wszystko, żeby tylko porozumieć się z bliskimi, siła, której brak jemu samemu. 

– Studnia – szepcze Childermass. – Studnie, lustra, kałuże. Rysunki. Przejścia, wszędzie przejścia.

Jego wzrok na chwilę znów mętnieje, rzeczywistość rozmywa się przed oczami, jakby znów nie potrafił odnaleźć się między dwoma światami, i Arabella mocniej ściska jego ręce. Childermass przez chwilę patrzy na nią zdezorientowany, wreszcie oddycha głęboko i zaczyna mówić.

– Chciał, żebym przy nim był. – Waha się, słowa wychodzą z jego ust ostrożnie, jakby wbrew jego woli. – Wtedy, kiedy myślał, że pani nie żyje. Nie mogłem. Może gdybym zrobił, o co mnie prosił i odszedł od Norrella, nie zostałaby pani sama.

To nie jest jeszcze cała prawda, ale na nic innego nie jest w stanie się zdobyć.

– Czyli wcale nie chodziło o rozszyfrowanie napisów ze skóry Vinculusa – mruczy Arabella i powoli kręci głową. – Chciałeś go dogonić. Od samego początku.

– Tak – przyznaje Childermass cicho. – Ale nie potrafię wejść na Trakty bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Jestem o wiele gorszym magiem, niż mu się wydawało, pani Strange.

– A ta obietnica, którą miałeś mu złożyć?

To mogłoby brzmieć jak oskarżenie, a Childermass wie, że powinien poczuć w tej chwili wyrzuty sumienia, że złamał dane Jonathanowi słowo. Ale i tak nie jest wystarczająco dobrym magiem: Vinculus i Segundus mają o wiele więcej talentu niż on i zostawia świat w dobrych rękach. Zresztą wystarczająco długo przyzwyczaił się robić rzeczy, po których należy zapomnieć o wyrzutach sumienia, zapomnieć o tym, że w ogóle ma się sumienie, więc dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

– Rycerz Buław – odpowiada, jakby to miało wytłumaczyć wszystko.

To dziwne, ale Arabella nieoczekiwanie wydaje się rozumieć, może nawet więcej niż on sam. Milczy, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą, a Childermass i bez jej słów wie, co powinien powiedzieć Jonathanowi, jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkają. I że – cokolwiek zrobi – już nigdy nie będzie miał w niej wroga. 

– Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma – mówi ochryple i w tej samej chwili rozumie, że to nieprawda. Dłonie Arabelli są ciepłe i żywe i mimo całej delikatności mają w sobie nieoczekiwaną siłę; tak prosto byłoby pozwolić im się trzymać i prowadzić, dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej robiły to karty. Tak prosto.

Nigdy nie umiał sięgać po proste rozwiązania.

– Poradzę sobie – mówi Arabella krótko i Childermass wie, że tak właśnie będzie. Przez chwilę patrzy jej w oczy, próbując przekazać jej to wszystko, czego nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć – i powoli kiwa głową. Uśmiecha się ostrożnie, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

A potem wysuwa ręce z jej uścisku i śmiało zanurza się w rysunek.


End file.
